The Last Shinobi
by An231
Summary: (Ganti Summary) terlahir sebagai Shinobi terakhir didunia dengan kekuatan cakra yang luar biasa. Namun yang di inginkannya hanya satu. Yaitu mengungkap rahasia kematian kedua orang tuanya
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date a Live disclaimer Tachibana Kōshi**

 **Genre: Friendship, Sci-fi, Fantasy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, tidak suka tidak usah di baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Chapter 1: Dua gadis badai**

 **NARUTO POV**

KRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG!

Aku mendengar suara jam yang berdering, suaranya terasa begitu memekakkan telingaku. Perlahan akupun mulai membuka mataku secara perlahan.

Oh iya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, setidaknya itulah yang aku ketahui. Aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa, kehidupanku pun serba biasa. Namun aku sering di panggil dengan sebutan bocah rubah oleh teman-temanku, alasannya karena aku memiliki tiga tanda lahir dipipiku, mirip seperti kumis hewan. Kadang aku juga dipanggil dengan sebutan tukang tidur, karena aku memang sering tidur dikelas.

Namun aku melakukannya hanya saat guru yang mengajar tidak ada dikelas atau juga saat jam istirahat makan siang. Nilaiku ujianku biasa-biasa saja, hal yang aku sukai adalah ramen, dan tidak kusuka adalah belajar, Karena itu kadang-kadang aku juga disebut sebagai pemalas.

Aku juga sering berbuat jahil terhadap yang lainnya. Mungkin karena itulah aku tidak memiliki banyak teman.

Namun meski begitu aku punya alasan tertentu untuk melakukannya. Disekolah aku jarang diperhatikan orang lain, selain itu aku juga orang yang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bergaul dengan cara yang benar. Akhirnya aku hanya bisa berbuat jahil untuk mendapat perhatian dari orang lain. Rumahku berjarak cukup jauh dari sekolahku. Walau ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup nyaman untuk aku tinggali.

Ayah dan ibuku meninggal 5 tahun yang lalu karena Spacequake, yaitu semacam bencana alam. Untuk bisa menyambung hidup, aku mendapat uang sumbangan dari pemerintah. Namun karena aku juga tidak mau bergantung terus pada uang sumbangan, saat lulus SMP aku mulai kerja sampingan disebuah kedai ramen. Berkat kerja disana, aku akhirnya bisa mengetahui bagaimana cara memasak yang benar.

Selain itu, aku juga tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa laluku, yang aku maksudkan adalah aku tidak mengingat seperti apa masa kecilku atau kejadian saat ayah dan ibuku meninggal. Yang aku ingat hanya wajah mereka berdua. Kadang saat merasa kesepian, aku pergi jalan-jalan ketaman pinggiran kota.

Dan kurasa hanya itulah seputar kisah tentang diriku yang bisa aku ceritakan.

Hari ini, jam istirahat makan siang telah selesai.

Aku mulai menutup kotak makan siangku dan bergegas kembali kekelas sebelum guru yang mengajar datang. Namun sebelum itu, aku sempat berdiri sebentar sambil memandang langit biru yang luas.

Posisiku saat ini berada di atap sekolah, jarang ada yang mengetahui keberadaanku disini, karena disini terbilang cukup jarang didatangi oleh siswa.

Saat ini aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Entah ini sebuah kebenaran atau hanya imajinasiku saja, akhir-akhir ini setiap kali terjadi spacequake, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam diriku.

Aku merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang besar didalam tubuhku.

Dan setiap kali spacequake terjadi, perasan aneh itu selalu muncul dalam benakku.

Seolah-olah sesuatu itu menyuruhku untuk pergi kepusat spacequake. Jawabannya sudah jelas, aku tidak pernah melakukannya karena itu terlalu berbahaya.

"Haah"

Sambil menghela nafas pendek aku kemudian berjalan kembali menuju kekelas sambil membawa kotak bentoku yang sudah kosong.

Sambil berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang lain, aku menundukkan kepalaku sambil berpikir soal kejadian aneh pada diriku saat spacequake terjadi. Karena aku terlalu memikirkan hal tersebut, aku sampai tidak menyadari kalau ada orang yang sedang berdiri didepanku

 **NARUTO POV END**

BRUUUKKK

Naruto berjalan sambil melamun sampai dia menabrak seseorang

"!"

"Hei, hati-hati kalau jalan!"

"Ma-maaf"

Naruto dengan segera meminta maaf pada murid tersebut.

Namun setelah itu, dia melihat kearah depan. Didepan sebuah kelas, dia melihat para murid tengah berkumpul disana. Untuk sesaat dia terus memandang kearah tersebut, sebelum kemudian dia menyadari kalau para murid sedang berkumpul tepat didepan kelasnya.

'Ada apa itu?'

Dia kemudian berjalan mendekat.

Namun karena dia berada di bagian paling belakang dari kerumunan tersebut, Naruto jadi tidak bisa melihat kedepan.

Terlihat dia beberapa kali berusaha melihat namun percuma.

"Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

Dia kemudian mengerutkan dahinya sambil menghembuskan nafas pendek.

Namun dia belum menyerah, dia kemudian mencari celah diantara kerumunan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah dia berhasil menemukan tempatnya, dia melihat semua siswa mauppun siswi membuat ekspresi wajah yang hampir sama.

Mereka semua menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan mulut yang ternganga

Melihat ekspresi teman-temannya yang seperti itu, Naruto sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana, Tama-chan sensei?"

Saat itu, dia mendengar suara seorang gadis namun suaranya nampak sedikit membesar.

Dan didepan semua murid, terlihat seorang siswi berambut ungu. Namun pakaian yang dia kenakan adalah seragam khusus anak laki-laki. Gadis tersebut adalah siswi baru dikelasnya.

"Sekarang aku adalah laki-laki"

Namanya adalah Yatogami Tohka, gadis manis yang selalu nempel bersama Shido.

Naruto menatap datar kearah Tohka sebelum kemudian dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan perkataan Tohka tadi.

'Tu-tunggu dulu, barusan dia bilang apa?'

Naruto kemudian kembali menyimak.

Tohka kemudian menyambung kembali perkataannya.

"Se-sekarang sensei bisa memintaku untuk satu kamar dengan Shido, karean sekarang aku adalah laki-laki" Ucap Tohka

Seketika itu, Naruto langsung sweatdrop ditempat. 'A-apa yang dia pikirkan?' Tanya Naruto dalam batin, sementara itu melihat Tohka meminta hal yang sudah jelas tidak mungkin itu, dia pun menolak usulan dari Tohka

"Te-tetap saja tidak bisa begitu, Yatogami-san" Bantah Tama-chan sensei dengan lembut

"Walau pun kau memakai seragam laki-laki, bukan berarti kau bisa menginap dikamar laki-laki" Ucap Tamae-sensei

Sementara mereka sedang berbicara didepan, Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Shido dan kemudian berkata pada.

"Hey, Shido, si Tohka itu ... kenapa jadi seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada membisik

"Etto ... sebaiknya, kau jangan tanya dulu"

Ucap Shido sambil melirik kearah Naruto dan menggaruk pipinya.

Disela-sela perdebatan Tamae-sensei dan Tohka, seorang siswi berambut silver dengan tatapan wajah yang datar kemudian maju kedepan.

Siswi tersebut merupakan salah satu siswi terbaik di SMA Raizen, mendapat nilai sempurna saat ujian masuk, dan juga ahli dalam setiap pelajaran.

Dia adalah Tobiichi Origami.

"Sensei"

Ucap Origami menyela perdebatan Tamae-sensei dan Tohka. Naruto dan Shido bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?

Namun mereka cukup tidak menyangka saat Origami kemudian berkata

"Harap menerima usulan dari Yatogami Tohka, jadilah orang yang fleksibel" Ujar Origami

"Ha?" mendengar perkataan tersebut, Naruto dan Shido malah semakin menaikkan kedua alisnya

Naruto menatap dengan ekspresi wajah aneh kepada Origami

' _Kenapa Origami malah menyarankan untuk menerima usulan Tohka?'_

Bukan Cuma Naruto yang berpikir begitu, namun nampaknya semua yang ada disana juga berpikiran sama.

Semua pun akhirnya jadi ribut sendiri,

Berpikir bahwa Origami memiliki tujuan tertentu hingga dia berkata seperti itu, Tohka pun bertanya dengan nada curiga.

"Ka-kau ... apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Dengan nada datar begitu pula dengan ekspresi wajahnya, Origami menjawab

"Aku hanya terkejut oleh sikapmu, aku berpendapat bahwa kau memang pantas satu kamar dengan laki-laki" Ucap Origami

Hal tersebut malah membuat Naruto dan Shido semakin terheran heran dengan mereka berdua.

Origami yang selama ini selalu berbeda pendapat dan bermusuhan dengan Tohka hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Shido, kenapa sekarang dia malah mendukung usulan dari Tohka

"Selain itu, baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang gadis yang ingin menjadi seorang laki-laki, sangat tidak wajar"

Origami berkata sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dia kemudian kembali mengeluarkan usulan yang terbilang tidak masuk akal.

"Kalau begitu, bagaiman kalau kita rubauh Shido menjadi perempuan?" Ujar Origami

"Tunggu sebentar, itu kan tidak ada hubungannya" Shido protes

Sementara itu, Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri disebelah Shido hanya menghela nafas pendek.

Dan dari ekspresi wajahnya, dia nampaknya tidak mengerti dengan masalah apa yang sebenarnya diperdepatkan disini.

Namun disaat itu, Naruto merasakan bahwa lengannya ditarik dengan kuat. Naruto langsung melebarkan matanya karena terkejut, hingga dia tidak sempat menjaga keseimbangannya dan kemudian terjatuh dengan wajah yang lebih dulu mendarat dilantai.

BRUAK!

Pelakukanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Origami.

Dia yang membuat Naruto terjatuh kelantai sambil masih memegang kotak bentonya yang sudah kosong, dan tanpa memperdulikan hal tersebut, Origami langsung merangkul lengan Shido.

Dengan wajah datarnya itu dia menoleh kearah Naruto yang tersungkur di lantai.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" Tanya Origami

Dia bertanya dengan nada seperti tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali, bahkan dia menganggap kalau penyebab Naruto jatuh itu bukanlah salahnya.

Sementara yang ditanya pun bengkit kembali dengan wajah yang memerah akibat bekas terjatuh tadi.

Dengan nada emosi, Naruto berteriak

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?" teriak Naruto

"Memangnya apa yang aku lakukan?" Ucap Origami tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali

"KAU BARU SAJA MENJATUHKANKU!"

"Oh begitu, itu salahmu sendiri karena berdiri ditempat yang tidak seharusnya" ucap Origami dengan nada datar

Mendengar ucapan Origami yang merasa tidak punya rasa bersalah sama sekali membuat Naruto semakin naik darah.

Namun dia berusaha untuk menekan emosinya dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

Origami kemudian mengeratkan rangkulan tangannya di tangan kiri Shido.

"Nanti kita mandi bareng ya, Shidomi!?" Origami membuat plesetan dari nama Shido

"Kenapa namaku jadi begitu!?" Ucap Shido sambil berusaha melepaskan rangkulan tangan Origami

Tohka kemudian menyela saat dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan saran Origami tadi

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, kalau Shido jadi perempuan ... dia tidak bisa tidur bersama denganku!"

Tohka mengeluh.

Namun Origami tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut, mendengar kalau Tohka berniat menjadi laki-laki, Origami pun berpendapat.

"Kau seharusnya menjadi laki-laki yang kuat dan mandiri, Yatogami Tohka!"

"Tobiichi Origami, kau benar-benar licik!" Ucap Tohka

"Sudah cukup! Pokoknya kita tidak bisa satu kamar, tidak ada pergantian status, titik!" Shido mengatakannya dengan nada tegas dan jelas.

Nampaknya dia sudah lelah menghadapi Tohka dan Origam yang selalu saja berdebat.

Ternyata memang ada niatan tertentu dibalik semua itu.

Origami menerima usulan Tohka yang ingin jadi laki-laki, namun disisi lain dia malah mau menjadikan Shido sebagai perempuan.

Disisi lain, Naruto hanya diam sambil mendengarkan.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika malah dirinya yang berada di posisi Shido saat ini.

Berhubungan dengan semua hal itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil muncul dalam pikirannya. Wajahnya pun kini menunjukkan sebuah senyuman jahil ala Uzumaki Naruto.

Sementara Origami dan Tohka masih saling melotot satu sama lain.

Naruto kemudian mengutarakan idenya itu.

"Maa, maa, walaupun kalian tidak bisa satu kamar dengan Shido, setidaknya kalian kan bisa duduk bersebelahan dengannya saat dipesawat nanti!" Ujar Naruto

Tohka dan Origami berpikir sejenak sambil memperetimbangkan usul Naruto tersebut

"Hoo, ide yang bagus!" Ucap Tohka

"Tidak terpikir olehku!" Ucap Origami

Mendengar saran dari Naruto, Origami dan Tohka nampaknya sudah mulai tenang.

Masalahnya Shido nampak kurang menyetujui ide tersebut.

Dan ketika dia menoleh kearah Naruto, dia terlihat sangat puas sambil memperlihatkan senyuman jahilnya.

' _Naruto sialan! Dia sengaja melakukannya padaku'_ batin Shido merutuki sifat menyebalkan Naruto

Namun mau tidak mau, dia juga harus menyetujuinya, jika tidak Origami dan Tohka pasti akan ribut lagi dan masalahny akan tambah runyam.

Shido pun hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Setelah itu, sensei kemudian membubarkan para murid dan menyuruh mereka untuk masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Begitu pula dengan Naruto yang langsung masuk ketika snesei menyuruhnya.

Dan karena posisi tempat duduknya adalah yang paling dekat dengan pintu masuk, Naruto pun bisa dengan cepat memasukkan kotak bentonya kedalam loker.

Disisi lain, para murid lain dikelasnya pun juga ikut masuk kedalam kelas. Dia yidak merasakan ada keanehan sedikitpun.

Sampai Shido dan Tohka yang secara bersamaan berjalan melewati dirinya.

Sesuatu kembali bergejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. Sontak hal tersebut membuat Naruto jadi bigung

' _Aura apa ini?'_ batin Naruto

Sambil memegang perutnya dia menoleh kearah Shido dan Tohka yang kini sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

' _Kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh pada mereka berdua'_ batin Naruto

Namun, dia kemudian menaikkan kedua bahunya dan kembali menatap kearah Tamae-sensei yang sudah mulai mengajar.

 **SKIP TIME**

Beberapa hari setelah kejadian itu, saat ini Naruto dan teman-teman tengah berada didalam sebuah pesawat dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan karya wisata menuju ke sebuah pulau tropis yang bernama pulai Arubi.

Pesawat yang mereka tumpangi kini sudah mulai melewati laut lepas, mereka kini berada diketinggian 10000 kaki diatas laut.

Di setiap tempat duduk mereka, para siswa sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri-sendiri. Di baris ketiga, trio tukang gosip sedang berbincang-bincang satu sama lain, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Sementara itu, pada bagian paling belakang.

Naruto sedang duduk sendirian sambil menyandarkan badannya di bangku pesawat.

Tempat duduk para siswa ditentukan oleh mereka sendiri, bukan melalui undian.

Karena Naruto adalah anak yang terbilang tidak disukai dikelasnya karena suka berbuat jahil, tidak ada yang mau duduk bersamanya.

Tonomachi sendiri memilih mendapatkan tempat duduk dibaris kedua itu mungkin karena dia yang paling awal keempat masuk kedalam pesawat.

Orang pertama yang masuk adalah Shido, kedua adalah Origami dan ketiga adalah Tohka.

Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, bagaimana keadaan Shido?

Memikirkan hal tersebut, Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dia kemudian memiringkan sedikit kepalanya kekiri.

Mata shappire miliknya melihat kesetiap bangku yang ada didepannya.

Sambil mencari keberadaan seseorang, dia melihat kearah setiap bangku yang ada didepannya.

Sebelum kemudian, pandangan matanya tertuju pada baris terdepan. Disana dia melihat Tohka yang sedang ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas.

Sepertinya dia sedang berbicara kepada Origami yang berada di dekat jendela pesawat, dan disebelhanya sudah bisa ditebak, Shido pastinya mengeluh.

Dia pun juga bisa mendengar dengan jelas apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh mereka bertiga didepan sana.

"Lagi-lagi kau membodohiku, Tobiichi Origami! Diposisi ini aku tidak bisa melihat pemandangan!"

Ucap Tohka dengan geram pada Origami, namun sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Origami

Origami kemudian menolehkan wajah datarnya kearah Tohka

"Kau bicara denganku?" Ucap Origami seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi

Tohka menggertakkan giginya, dirinya menjadi makin geram dengan Origami

"Tentu saja aku bicara denganmu, dasar jalang!"

Dan bla bla...

Tohka dan Origami pun kembali berdebat. Dan tentu hal tentu saja itu membuat, beberapa siswa terusik.

Tamae-sensei hanya bisa membungkuk sambil meminta maaf pada petugas atas perilaku muridnya tersebut.

Sementara itu, sibiang dari semua keributan tersebut yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, dia hanya menunjukkan senyuman puas sambil kembali menyandarkan kembali badanya di bangku pesawat.

' _Rencanaku berhasil'_ batin Naruto

Dia kemudian merilekskan badanya sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Seperti tidak ada beban apapun yang ditanggungnya, tidak berapa lama kemudian Naruto tertidur.

Beberapa menit setelah itu, mereka kini akhirnya sampai di tujuan dengan selamat.

Semua murid antusias berkeliaran kesana kemari sembari melihat pemandangan pulau yang cukup indah. Tak terkecuali untuk Naruto, bocah berambut pirang seperti duren dengan tiga tanda lahir dipipinya.

"Haa, senangnya bisa menghirup udara segar!"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghirup segarnya udara yang masih segar.

Sambil tersenyum, dia melihat kearah langit pulau yang sangat cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun.

Tapi meski kelihatan cerah seperti tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi, firasat Naruto malah mengatakan hal yang berbeda.

Dengan tatapan datar, Naruto menghadap kearah laut biru yang luas untuk menghilngkan perasaan aneh tersebut.

Disaat yang sama, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup surai pirangnya dari arah belakang.

Tanpa dia sadari, ada seseorang yang tengah memanggilnya dari kejauhan. Orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto pun menolehkan pandangannya kearah orang tersebut.

Murid SMA Raizen yang satu kelas dengannya, dia adalah Tonomachi.

"Ternyata Tonomachi, ya!?" gumam Naruto saat melihat Tonomachi memanggilnya "Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Anu, apa kau melihat Shido dan Tohka?"

Tonomachi bertanya.

Meski mereka turun dari pesawat disaat yang hampir sama tadi.

Namun semenjak keluar dari bandara, Naruto sepertinya tidak melihat mereka sama sekali.

"Tidak, semenjak kita keluar dari bandara ... aku tidak melihat mereka sama sekali" jelas Naruto

"Begitu, ya"

Pulau Arubi adalah pulau tropis dengan pemandangan pantai yang sangat indah. Selain itu bentuk dari pulau ini juga cukup unik, yaitu berbentuk seperti bulan sabit.

Walau kecil, pulau ini juga memiliki hutan yang lebat dan juga beberapa gunung. Apa jangan jangan mereka berdua malah nyasar entah kemana dipulau ini.

"Memangnya ada apa kau mencari mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya sih tidak ada, tapi sepuluh menit yang lalu aku sempat melihat mereka keluar dari kerumunan dan berjalan menjauh entah kemana, dan sampai sekarang mereka belum kembali juga ... selain itu, rombongan sebentar lagi juga akan berangkat" Ucap Tonomachi

"Kalau begitu, kau pergilah dan beritahu sensei kalau mereka berdua hilang, sementara aku akan mencari mereka" Ujar Naruto

"Ta-tapi, kalau kau juga samapi ikut-ikutan menghilang, bisa gawat jadinya!" Ucap Tonomachi

"Tenang saja, begini-begini aku ini pandai mencari barang hilang" Ucap Naruto

Dia pun akhirnya pergi berlari mencari Shido dan Tohka yang keberadaanya netah dimana saat ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Setelah memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Naruto sudah berusaha mencari mereka kesegala tempat namun masih belum ketemu juga.

Dia tadinya juga sempat berpikir untuk menelpon, namun anehnya di pulau itu sama sekali tidak ada sinyal.

Jadinya, mau tidak mau dia harus mencari Shido dan Tohka dengan cara manual.

"Haah, bahkan samapi sejauh ini pun aku masih belum menemukan mereka"

Naruto bergumam sambil menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri. Meski sudah memakan waktu yang lama, dia tetap berusaha untuk mencari dua temannya yang hilang itu.

Saat menoleh kekanan-dan kekiri, dia baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu, setelah pergi tadi, aku masih belum tahu kemana tujuan kami berikutnya, selain itu aku juga tidak bisa menggunakan HP, itu artinya ..." Ucap Naruto

Naruto bertopang dagu dengan tangannya. Otaknya yang pas-pasan berpikir keras sambil mengola data hasil analisa.

Pertama dia tidak tahu kemana tujuan rombongan yang berikutnya, kedua dia pergi mencari Shido dan Tohka tanpa arah dan tujuan, dan ketiga dia tidak bisa menggunakan HP karena tidak ada sinyal di pulau itu, maka itu artinya-

"Aku juga hilang" Gumam Naruto

Seketika kemudian, wajahnya langsung memucat ketika dia menyadarinya.

"AAA! KENAPA MALAH BEGINI JADINYA?!" Teriak Naruto frustasi

"Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial! Kalau begini ... aku juga malah ikut-ikutan hilang!?

Naruto frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini, dia berkata seperti itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

GRURURU

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengan suara gemuruh guntur dari langit.

Aneh, padahal hari ini terlihat sangat cerah, bahkan tidak terlihat ada ada awan mendung sedikitpun dilangit. Naruto kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit.

Matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat awan mendung yang beputar di udara seolah hendak membentuk sebuah tornado.

Awan mendung tersebut semakin rapat, disertai dengan suara gemuruh yang menggelegar. Cuaca pulau Arubi yang tadinya terang benderang kini berubah 180 derajat.

Angin pun mulai berhembus kencang meniup semua yang diterpanya. Cuaca badai yang seperti ini tentunya membuat tur wisata dihentikan untuk sementara.

"Ke-kenapa tiba-tiba cuacanya jadi begini?"

Naruto berkata selagi ia berusaha untuk mempertahankan diri dari terpaan angin yang begitu kuat.

DEG!

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak didalam tubuhnya.

"Ukh!"

Merasakan detakan aneh tersebut secara tiba-tiba, firasat buruk muncul dalam benaknya. Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah yang merinding sambil menengok keadaan tubuhnya sendiri yang masih utuh.

' _A-apa ... perasaan buruk apa ini?'_

Selagi Naruto membatin seperti itu, tiba-tiba saja dia melihat kilatan biru dan kuning yang jatuh menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras, dan menimbulkan ledakan yang menggema.

"!"

DUAARRR!

"Uagh!" Naruto merasakan kuatnya hempasan dari angin badai tersebut yang diakibatkan oleh ledakan dari dua kilatan tadi.

Ledakan tersebut benar-benar sangat kuat, bahkan saking kuatnya, dia sendiri sampai terhempas karena ledakn tersebut. Naruto menggertakkan giginya saat dirinya terhempas. ' _Si-sial, apa-apaan ini!?'_

Ketika membatin seperti itu, dia menerima hempasan angin yang kebih kuat lagi. Hingga membuat tubuhnya terdorong lebih jauh lagi.

Namun ketika badannya sudah berjarak satu meter di atas tanah-

DOEENG!

Kepalanya menabrak sebuah pohon kelapa yang ada dibelakangnya.

Dan ketika tubuhnya ambruk ketanah setelah kepalanya menghantam pohon tersebut, kini matanya berputar-putar, dan dapat terlihat pula ilusi bintang-bintang yang mengitari kepalanya ditambah dengan benjolan doble yang berasap dikepalanya.

Sementara itu, dua kilatan tadi kini telah berubah menjadi dua orang gadis dengan ciri yang hampir serupa hanya dengan gaya rambut yang berbeda.

"Huh, ternyata kau hebat juga, Yuzuru! Tapi akuilah, aku yang akan menang" Ucap gadis yang pertama

"Menolak, Yuzuru lah yang akan mengalahkan Kaguya dalam duel kali ini" Ucap Gadis yang kedua.

Diketahui bahwa gadis pertama bernama Kaguya, sedangkan gadis kedua dengan ciri ekspresi wajah yang datar sama seperti Origami bernama Yuzuru.

Mendengar ucapan Yuzuru tadi, Kaguya pun berkata dengan nada ketus.

"Heh, jangan mimpi, cepat atau lambat kau akan mengetahui Yamai mana yang lebih unggul" Ucap Kaguya

"Ngawur, Yuzuru lah yang akan menang, marga Yamai sama sekali tidak cocok untuk Kaguya" Ucap Yuzuru

"Perlawananmu itu akan sia-sia saja, pengelihatanku telah bertambah tajam, setelah ini, Sturm Lenze akan menembus jantungmu!" Ucap Kaguya

"Mustahil, pengelihatanmu pasti salah!" Ucap Yuzuru dengan nada datar

"Be-berisik, aku bersungguh-sungguh tahu! pengelihatanku itu selalu tepat!" Bantah Kaguya

Sementara mereka berdua sedang berdebat.

Disisi lain, Naruto yang tadi pingsan kini telah bangkit dari keterpurukan.

Dengan masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang benjol, Naruto membuat posisi duduk sambil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ittei, kepalaku sakit sekali!"

Namun tanpa dia sadari, dua gadis tadi ternyata sedang memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran dua gadis tersebut. Naruto menoleh kekanan dan kekiri seperti orang lingung. Sebelum kemudian dia bangun dari posisi duduknya.

Dan ketika dia melihat kearah depan, barulah dia menyadari kalau ada dua gadis yang tengah memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Apa?" Ucap Naruto

Kaguya dan Yuzuru menatap Naruto dengan tatapan terheran-heran.

"Ningen?" Ucap Kaguya

"Mengejutkan. Kenapa seorang manusia bisa ada disini?" Yuzuru bertanya

"Sebenarnya, aku kesini sedang mencari teman-temanku, selain itu kalian siapa, dan sedang apa disini, lalu apa-apaan pakaian itu, kalian cosplay, ya?" Naruto bertubi-tubi melontarkan pertanyaan

Kaguya pun menjawab

"Namaku Kaguya, dan dia adalah Yuzuru, rivalku" Jelas Kaguya

"Tambah, kami bukan cosplay" Tambah Yuzuru

Kaguya dan Yuzuru menjelaskan bahwa mereka ini bukanlah cosplay.

Disaat mereka menjelaskan hal tersebut, Naruto hanya memasang wajah polos sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Lalu, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya

"Kami disini sedang berduel, sampai kau muncul dan menghentikan kami" Ucap Kaguya

Meski mereka bilang bahwa duel mereka terhenti gara-gara dia.

Namun Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa seperti itu, dia merasa kalau dirinya sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun yang membuat duel mereka berhenti.

"Tapi aku tidak merasa kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang menghentikan duel kalian" Ucap Naruto tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

"Mengerti, ternyata laki-laki ini sama bodohnya dengan Kaguya" Ucap Yuzuru

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, Yuzuru mengatai Naruto bodoh, sama sepert Kaguya.

"E-enak saja kau bilang, Sturm Lanze-ku bahkan bisa menerbangkannya"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya saat dia merasa ada yang janggal dengan kata-kata Yuzur tadi

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR, APA KAU TADI BARU SAJA MENYEBUTKU BODOH?!" Ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

Namun mereka berdua sama sekali tidak mendengarkan Naruto

"Bertanya. Bisakah Kaguya menjelaskan apa sebenarnya Sturm Lanze itu?" Yuzuru bertanya

Kaguya menjawab dengan nada songongnya.

"Huh, Sturm Lanze milkku berada diluar lingkup bahasa, penyatuan dari kenyataan dan imajinasi, terlihat namun juga tidak terlihat, konsep abstrak yang diciptakan untuk menikam seseorang" Ucap Kaguya

Naruto sweatdrop ditempat sambil berkata dalam hati ' _Me-mereka mengabaikanku'_. Kaguya dan Yuzuru memang nampaknya tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Naruto disana

Selain itu, mungkin penjelasan dari Kaguya tadi cukup berbelit-belit dan juga susah untuk dipahami.

Terutama untuk Naruto yang hanya punya kapasitas otak yang pas-pasan. Dia hanya bengong sambil mencoba memahami maksud perkataan Kaguya tadi.

"Intinya ... jadi, dalam kenyataan, Sturm Lanze hanya ngarang" Ucap Yuzuru

"Bu-bukan, kau salah, ini benar-benar nyata, tahu!" Ucap Kaguya

"Mengejek, Sturm Lanze sangat jelek, Khu" Yuzuru mengejek

"Jangan tertawa, kau akan membayarnya karena sudah mengejekku"

Sembari berkata, Kaguya menggerakkan tangannya kearah depan dan tiba-tiba angin menjadi sangat kencang seperti angin badai. Disaat yang sama, angin juga menari-nari secara liar disetiap sisi Yuzuru.

Angin yang memiliki kecepatan dan kekuatan yang gila menerjang Naruto.

"Ukh! Anginya ... kuat sekali"

Ucap Naruto saat merasakan hempasan angin tersebut mendorong tubuhnya Naruto dengan susah payah mencoba untuk tetap bertahan.

"Angin yang kuat ... sokka, sekarang aku mengerti ... badai dadakan tadi adalah akibat dari duel mereka berdua" Gumam Naruto sambil merasakan kekuatan angin badai.

Disaat dia merasakan bahwa kekuatan angin tersebut semakin kuat, disaat itulah matanya melihat Kaguya dan Yuzuru menghentak tanah

DASSHH!

Disertai dengan kekuatan angin yang mengerikan, kedua bergerak dengan cepat saling menerjang satu sama lain. Mereka berdua saling menghantamkan serangan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat sebuah ledakan angin superkuat.

DUUAAARRRR!

Naruto awalnya berusaha bertahan dari ledakan angin tersebut.

Akan tetapai ledkan tersebut terlalu kuat untuk ditahan oleh tubuh manusianya. Hingga mau tidak mau, badan Naruto terhempas dan menabrak tanah dengan sangat keras

"Uagh!"

Erang Naruto saat merasakan kerasnya hantaman tersebut

Dan perlahan, dia pun mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	2. Chapter 2 Shinobi terakhir

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date a Live disclaimer Tachibana Kōshi**

 **Character: Naruto, Shido, Tohka, Kaguya & Yuzuru dll**

 **Genre: Friendship, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, Imajinasi author, tidak suka tidak usah di baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Chapter 2: Shinobi terakhir**

 **NARUTO POV**

Ada suatu bebauan di udara.

Pikiranku yang buram ini merasakan hal itu tepat sebelum Aku bangun.

dara yang mengalir kedalam rongga hidungku memberikan ku berbagai hal. Aroma harum bebungaan. Aroma rerumputan yang hijau. Aroma pepohonan yang seakan-akan dapat membuat dadaku merasa lega. Aroma air yang mengalir ke tenggorokan ku yang haus.

Selagi kesadaran ku mulai bangkit, berbagai suara melonjak ke dalam tubuh ku. Suara dari dedaunan yang bergesekan dengan satu-sama lain.

Suara dari burung-burung kecil yang berkicau dengan gembira. Suara dengungan serangga dibawah nya. Dan suara samar-samar dari sungai kecil dikejauhan.

' _Dimana Aku?'_ Tanyaku sambil membuka mataku secara perlahan.

Selagi merasakan sejuknya hawa sekitar, dan segarnya udara yang aku hirup dipagi hari ini, aku tahu jelas bahwa tempat ini bukanlah kamarku.

Selanjutnya, ketika aku membuka mataku aku melihat seekor burung kecil hinggap didahiku. Burung kecil yang kira-kira hanya memiliki ukuran sebesar kepalan tangan itu mematuk kepalaku beberapa kali. Rasa memang tidak sakit, tapi rasanya sedikit aneh ketika kau dibangunkan oleh burung kecil yang mematuk kepalamu dipagi hari.

Aku kemudian menghilangkan niatku untuk tidur kembali.

Selanjutnya, pandangan mataku tertuju pada semak-semak hijau yang berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisiku saat ini.

Seekor kupu-kupu dengan sayap yang indah berwarna jingga, hinggap diatas bunga kecil berwarna pink yang terdapat pada semak-semak tersebut.

Bukan Cuma disatu tempat, namun juga di sekitar lainnya.

Aku menengok ke kanan, dan berbalik, Aku disambut oleh ranting pohon-pohon tua dari seluruh arah. Dengan kata lain, seperti nya Aku terbaring di lingkaran kecil rerumputan di tengah hutan. Kemudian Aku melihat keatas, dan dari celah diantara ranting pohon yang kasar yang terbentang ke seluruh arah, dapat terlihat langit biru dimana awan-awan melayang, seperti yang sudah kuduga.

Tanpa sengaja, aku menghirup udara sekitar hingga masuk kerongga dadaku.

Sensasi ini, pernah aku rasakan ketika aku tinggal di Konoha dulu. Sebuah kota kecil yang terdapat di ujung barat Jepang. Tempat tersebut menyajikan berbagai pemandangan alam yang begitu indah. Bahkan hampir tiap hari, tempat tersebut selalu ramai pengunjung. Baik dari luar maupun dalam negeri.

Kembali ketopik utama.

Selagi aku berada ditempat yang antah berantah, aku tidak mau duduk diam dan hanya menunggu saja. aku pun memutuskan untuk memeriksa keadaan sekitar hutan. Hal pertama yang coba aku lakukan adalah, melihat dimana aku berada sekarang.

Aku kemudian berjalan menyusuri hutan, semakin lama aku semakin dalam memasuki hutan tersebut.

Ditemani oleh sejuknya hawa sekitar dan kicauan burung-burung kecil membuat rasa lelah dalam benakku berkurang. Berkat hal tersebut, tanpa saku sadari aku telah berada didepan sebuah gua raksasa setinggi 10 meter.

Mataku terbelalak saat berada disana.

Ini merupakan gua terbesar yang pernah aku ketahui hingga kini.

Jika tempat ini diketahui oleh masyarakat luas, aku yakin kalau tempat ini pasti akan terkenal hingga keseluruh penjuru dunia sebagai tempat wisata.

Mengingat gua ini begitu luas dan juga besar, namun sesaat, gua ini mengingatkanku akan tempat tinggal para makhluk raksasa, seperti Naga contohnya.

' _Tapi ayolah, itu kan hanya mitos'_

Aku kemudian mengambil satu langkah memasuki gua tersebut.

Akan tetapi, ketika aku memasuki pintu masuk gua, gelapnya gua tersebut membuatku tidak bisa melihat apapun yang ada didepan. Bulu kudukku sempat berdiri, ini hampir sama dengan perasaan yang aku rasakan ketika memasuki wahana rumah hantu di taman bermain.

Aku meneguk ludahku.

Kemudian, aku dengan takut-takut, meraba celanaku sambil mencari sesuatu yang bisa kau gunakan sebagai penerangan. Lalu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu didalam saku celanaku. Sesuatu yang pastinya itu bukan uang sakuku.

Binggo...

Itu sebuah korek api, entah bagaimana sebuah korek api bisa ada didalam celanaku namun aku sangat bersyukur bisa menemukan benda ini disaat-saat aku membutuhkannya.

Crek!

Aku kemudian menyalakan korek api yang ada digengaman tanganku tersebut. Lalu mengurlah sebuah api yang berukuran kecil.

Walau begitu, setidaknya ini cukup untuk aku gunakan sebagai penerangan. Aku kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan memantapkan tekadku untuk memasuki gua tersebut.

Semakin lama aku berjalan, semakin dalam pula aku memasuki gua tersebut.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada pusatnya.

Didepan, aku masih tidak bisa melihat apapun, korek api yang aku bawa terlalu kecil. Selain itu, entah bagaimana

' _Sepertinya, aku telah sampai pada pusat gua ini'_

Entah bagaimana mengatakannya, firasatku mengatakan kalau tempat yang berjarak hanya satu langkah kaki didepanku ini adalah pusat dari gua ini.

Aku kemudian memantapkan tekadku untuk menjelajahi gua ini lebih dalam lagi.

Akan tetapi, baru satu langkah aku aku jejakkan, tiba-tiba saja bagian lantai yang aku injak mengelurkan sinar berwarna biru terang.

"Uwaa!"

Dan tentu saja hal tersebut membuatku terkejut, sampai-sampai aku terjatuh kebelakang gara-garanya.

Sementara itu, cahaya yang tadi tiba-tiba muncul dibawah telapak kakiku perlahan mulai bergerak keseluruh penjuru gua.

Lantai, dinding dan atap gua, cahaya tersebut bergerak melingkar dan menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan hingga akhirnya aku bisa melihat seperti apa ruangan tersebut. Saat aku menyaksikannya, pemandangan yang aku saksikan begitu indah.

Ruang pusat gua tersebut sangat luas dan membentuk lingkaran, pada bagian langit langit terdapat kristal-kristal yang menggantung disana membuatnya nampak seperti bintang di atap gua.

Perasaan takut nan gelisah saat pertama kali memasuki gua tadi kini berubah menjadi rasa takjun akan luasnya indahnya pemandangan dalam ruang pusat gua.

"Uwaah, hebaat!" tanpa sadar aku bergumam sambil mengagumi pemandangan yang ada didepanku.

Aku berjalan memasuki ruangan tersebut sembari melihat seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Tempat ini luar biasa!" Aku bergumam lagi.

Saat aku memutar badanku dan melihat seisi ruangan.

Tiba-tiba pandangan mataku terhenti pada sesuatu yang terdapat ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut. Disana aku melihat empat buah pilar setinggi dua meter. Ditengahnya aku melihat sebuah pedang tertancap pada semacam altar penyegelan.

"Apa itu?"

Kemudian, aku berjalan mendekati altar tersebut.

Dan ketika aku berjalan memasuki bagian tengah altar tersebut, dua pedang yang tertancap disana kini nampak jauh lebih jelas.

Pedang pertama memiliki warna ungu gemerlapan dan yang satunya lagi berwarna abu-abu terang dengan memacrakan semacam cahaya kecil pada bagian ujung gagangnya

Aku terus memperhatikan dua pedang tersebut.

Bahkan karena kau sudah tidak mampu lagi untuk membendung rasa penasaranku akan dua pedang tersebut, aku pun mencoba untuk mencabut pedang yang berwarna abu-abu terang.

Namun, baru saja aku memegang gagang salah satu dari pedang tersebut. Sesuatu terjadi kepadaku

DEG!

Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dari dalam tubuhnya. Hanya memegang gagang pedang tersebut, tubuhku langsung berkeringat. Namun tiba-tiba tubuhku mulai bersinar terang.

"A-apa ini?"

Perlahan cahaya itu terus menelanku ... dan kesadaranku juga mulai menghilang.

 **NARUTO POV END**

Naruto yang tadinya pingsan karena suatu hal.

Kini mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan, pengelihatannya sedikit buram pada awalnya.

Namun dia coba untuk membiasakan diri, dan pada akhirnya pengelihatan matanya pun mulai normal kembali. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah sebuah langit-langit berwarna biru.

Langit yang cerah tanpa awan sedikitpun. Dan meski dia tidak membawa jam tangan, dia tahu kalau sekarang ini adalah tengah hari.

' _Ini ... dimana?_ ' sambil membatin seperti itu, Naruto menatap kelangit dengan wajah seperti orang yang linglung. Menengok kekanan, dia melihat hanya ada rumput hijau yang bergerak tertiup angin. Tidak menemukan apapun disana, Naruto kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kiri.

Rasa terkejut menghampirinya seketika itu juga. Bagaimana tidak, kini didepan matanya, dia melihat seorang gadis berambut merah panjang dengan telinga rubah yang meruncing disana, dia memiliki mata berwarna violet, dan juga wajah yang manis dengan dua guritan dipipinya yang mirip dengan Naruto, sekilas perawakannya sangat mirip dengan foto Kushina saat masih muda.

Tubuhnya di baluti oleh kimono berwarna putih dengan lambang sembilan magatama di bagian punggungnya. Penampilan dari gadis remaja tersebut sempat membuat Naruto terpana.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, kepala duren" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit sombong.

Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

Dirinya memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari mulai ujung kaki hingga kepalanya, perawakan dari gadis tersebut memang sangat mirip sekali dengan Kushina.

Namun, setelah diperhatikan dengan lebih seksama, ada sesuatu yang lain dari gadis itu, yaitu ekor. Yap, dia memiliki sembilan ekor berbulu dengan warna orange.

Naruto melebarkan matanya, dengan nada syok, dia berkata sambil menunjuk kearah gadis tersebut dengan gemetar.

"A-apa kau ... Kyuubi?" Tanya Naruto dengan terbata-bata.

Tanpa sengaja, perkataan macam itulah yang keluar dari dadalam mulut Naruto

Kyuubi merupakan salah satu dari sembilan bijuu yang terdapat dalam mitologi jepang, dia merupakan bijuu yang paling kuat diantara para bijuu yang lainnya. Sosoknya dikenal sangat kuat dan juga tidak tertandingi. Kekuatannya bisa dibandingkan dengan kekuatan gabungan dari delapan ekor bijuu.

Namun siapa yang menyangka kalau Kyuubi no Yoko yang selama ini dikenal ganas dan juga kuat merupakan sosok seorang gadis remaja yang manis dan tidak terlihat memiliki kekuatan apapun.

Dengan sedikit menegapkan dirinya, gadis tersebut membuat sebuah senyuman kecil diwajah manis dan berkata.

"Hooh, aku terkesan ... kau bisa mengenaliku hanya dengan sekali llihat, ternyata otakmu itu lumayan juga, ya" Ucapnya

Naruto kemudian tersadar dari lamunannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berkata. Dia menyadari ada yang harus dia tanyakan pada gadis Kyuubi tersebut

"E ... tidak, tunggu dulu ... tapi ... kau itu kan Cuma legenda" Ucap Naruto

Mendengar hal tersebut, gadis itu nampak sedikit kesal dan menggembungkan pipinya san mendengus kesal. Dan dapat terlihat pula rona merah tipis di area pipinya saat ini.

"Setelah melihatku berdiri tepat didepan matamu, kau masih berani menyebutku sebagai legenda!?" Ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Sementara Naruto yang kehabisan kata-kata, hanya bisa terbengong meilhat kelakuan dari Kyuubi yang terlihat imut itu. Namun sesaat kemudian, sebuah senyum tipis namun tulus tercipta diwajah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau malah senyam-senyum sendiri?" Tanya Kyuubi

Sambil menggaruk pipinya yang sedikit merona merah, Naruto berkata.

"So-soalnya ... aku tidak pernah mengira kalau Kyuubi yang selama ini dikenal sebagai bijuu terkuat dan juga ganas adalah perwujudan dari seorang gadis yang manis" Ucap Naruto sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Kyuubi jadi sedikit merona merah.

"A-apa yang kau katakan, mau coba merayuku, ya?" Ucap Kyuubi dengan mode Tsundere

"Ti-tidak kok, aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya" Ucap Naruto

Kyuubi hanya terdiam sambil menaikkan kedua alis matanya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengantatapan yang intens.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ... ini dimana?" Tanya Naruto

Berkat pertanyaan Naruto tersebut, Kyuubi langsung membuyarkan lamunannya.

"O-Oh, tempat ini adalah alam bawah sadarmu" Ucap Kyuubi

"Alam bawah sadar?"

"Ya"

Naruto kemudian berpikir sejenak, jika ini adalah alam bawah sadarnya, maka itu artinya tempat ini-

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, jangan bilang kalau kau ada didalam tubuhku" Ucap Naruto

"Yap, kau benar!" Kyuubi mengatakannya selagi mengangguka dengan cepat dengan sebuah senyuman kecil diwajahnya

"EEEEHH! Ta-tapi sejak kapan?" Naruto bertanya kembali

"Hm? Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu sejak kapan aku berada didalam tubuhmu!" Ucap Kyuubi

"Be-begitu, ya!" Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum kecut

Selagi Naruto bergumam, dia menolehkan wajahnya kewilayah sekitar sekitar. Dirinya bisa mendengar suara kicauan burung dimana-mana. Tempat ini terasa begitu tenang dan juga damai. Dirinya belum pernah merasakan hawa ini dimanapun, kecuali dikonoha dulu.

Sambil tersenyum, Naruto menghirup udara segar sebelum kemudin dia menghembuskan nafasnya kembali.

Melihat Naruto yang terlihat senang, Kyuubi pun bertanya kembali.

"Sepertinya ... kau terlihat senang?"

"Yeah, itu benar!" Naruto membenarkan ucapan Kyuubi "Soalnya, tempat ini mengingatkanku pada Konoha, begitu tenang dan juga damai" Ucap Naruto menggambarkan kampung halamannya.

Sambil menutup matanya dan merasakan hawa sekitar, angin berhembus sepoi-sepoi meniup surai pirang milik Naruto. Hawa ditempat tersebut terasa begitu sejuk dan juga menyenangkan. Bahkan dengan suasana yang seperti itu, mampu membius seseorang hingga tertidur lelap.

Kyuubi tersenyum kecil saat melihat Naruto yang sepertinya merasa senang dengan suasana ditempat ini. Sambil berkacak pinggang, Kyuubi menatapkan pandangannya kearah langit.

Disaat itu Naruto kemudian kembali membuka matanya, karena merasakan hawa yang begitu mengenakkan disini, dirinya sampai lupa kalau dia juga punya hal lain yang sebenarnya ingin dia tanyakan pada Kyuubi.

"Nee, Kyuubi!" Ucap Naruto memanggil Kyuubi

"Apa?' Sahut Kyuubi

Naruto kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya sambil bertanya.

"Apa kau tahu .. tentang keanehan yang akhir-akhir ini menimpaku?" Tanya Naruto

"Keanehan? Keanehan macam apa?" Tanya Kyuubi balik

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Mulai dari perasaan aneh yang dia rasakan saat spacequake datang, seperti ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ingin pergi kepusat spacequake. Perasaan tersebut juga sempat dia rasakan ketika berada didekat Tohka. Dan terakhir tentang dua gadis aneh yang datang dan membuat kekacauan sebelum akhirnya dirinya pingsan.

Mendengar semua cerita Naruto tersebut, Kyuubi mengangguk paham.

"Jadi begitu, ya ceritanya" Ucap Kyuubi

"Lalu, apa au tahu siapa dua gadis yang waktu itu, dan tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kyuubi

Namun Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu apapun tentang mereka berdua" Ucap Kyuubi

Mendengar ucapan Kyuubi tersebut, Naruto menjadi sedikit kecewa.

Kyuubi kemudian berniat mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka.

"Naruto, kau tahu apa itu Shinobi?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan nada datar

Naruto pun menjawab.

"Shinobi adalah Manusia yang mempunyai kemampuan berupa Cakra, Cakra itu sendiri adalah perpaduan antara Energi Spritual dan juga Energi fisik, Cakra digunakan para Shinobi untuk melindungi dirinya dan juga yang berharga baginya, apa aku benar!?" ujar Naruto

Kyuubi kemudian menganggukan kepalanya dengan pelan

"Iya, kau benar! Dan kau juga tahu, kan, banyak yang bilang kalau yang namanya shinobi itu sudah tidak ada didunia ini!?" Tanya Kyuubi

"I-iya!"

"Tapi, anggapan itu adalah salah!" Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Kyuubi tadi

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto

Namun otaknya kemudian menangkap ada sesuatu yang terlewat. Namun belum sempat dia mengungkapkan pemikirannya itu, Kyuubi berkata

"Uzumaki Naruto, sebagai Jinchuriki dan pewaris dari klan Uzumaki dan Namikze, kau adalah shinobi terakhir didunia ini" Ucap Kyuubi

Ucapan Kyuubi tersebut suksesk membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget

"A-APAA!?"

Sementara melihat Naruto terlonjak kaget, Kyuubi hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali sambil tersenyum melihat kearah Naruto.

"A-aku!? s-shinobi terakhir?" Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri "Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak ... itu tidak mungkin, ... soalnya aku ini, kan tidak punya cakra" Ucap Naruto

Namun Kyuubi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, seolah mengatakan kalau ucapan Naruto barusan itu tidaklah benar.

"Tidak, kau punya cakra, semua orang punya cakra ... hanya saja itu tergantung pada orangnya sendiri" Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto terdiam mendengarkan ucapan Kyuubi tersebut. Dia kemudian teringat saat dia bertemu dengan dua gadis spirit sebelumnya. Mereka berdua adalah penyebab utama dari terjadinya spacequake. Namun meski begitu, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Kaguya dan Yuzuru, dua gadis spirit yang dia temui sebelumnya sama sekali tidak memiliki niatan untuk membunuh.

"Nee, Kyuubi!" Ucap Naruto

"Apa?" Sahut Kyuubi

Naruto kemudian membuat tatapan wajah serius dan manatap mata Kyuubi dengan intens. Sementara itu, Kyuubi sendiri merasakan kalau wajahnya sedikit memanas saat dipandangi dengan cara seperti itu oleh Naruto.

"Apa kau mau melatihku?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba

"Heh!?" Pekik Kyuubi

"Ketika suatu saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Kaguya dan Yuzuru, aku tidak boleh selemah saat pertemuan pertama kami" Ucap Naruto

Kyuubi menatap kearah Naruto, dari ekspres wajah yang dia tunjuk, kelihatannya Naruto sama sekali tidak akan menarik kata-katanya.

"Huft, baiklah ... aku akan melatihmu!" Ucap Kyuubi

"Benarkah?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada gembira.

"Ya, tentu saja ... tapi apa kau yakin?, soalnya ini akan menjadi latihan yang berat" Ucap Kyuubi

Kyuubi menanyakannnya sekali lagi, hanya untuk memastikan sesuatu saja.

Namun, meski begitu tekadnya sama sekali tidak goyah sedikitpun. Naruto telah membulatkan tekadnya, dia tidak akan mundur apapun yang terjadi.

Dia kemudian berkata.

"Seberat apapun latihan yang kau berikan, aku tidak akan mundur" Ucap Naruto yang telah membulatkan tekadnya.

"Huft, semangat yang bagus ... sekarang ikut aku!" Ucap Kyuubi

Tanpa banyak bertanya atau pun bicara, Naruto kemudian mengikuti Kyuubi kesebuah tempat.

Beberapa menit kemudian ...

Saat ini mereka telah sampai disuatu tempat yang lainnya, tempat yang lain dari pada sebelumnya. Tempat tersebut hanya berisikan warna putih.

Warna putih dimana-mana, tempat tersebut seperti tidak memiliki batasan ruang.

"Tempat apa ini?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling yang hanya berwarna putih

"Ini adalah tempat latihan kita, berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tempat ini memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan dunia luar, satu minggu berada disini sama dengan satu jam didunia luar, jadi ... tidak masalah meski kita berlatih selama dua atau tiga minggu, hal itu hanya akan terasa beberapa jam saja didunia nyata, kau mengerti!?" Ucap Kyuubi menjelaskan.

"Ya aku mengerti!" Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar Naruto yang mengerti dengan maksudnya membuat Kyuubi lega, itu artinya dia tidak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar lagi tentang apa yang sebenarnya dia maksud.

"Sebelumnya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Naruto

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Apakah latihan yang aku jalani disini akan berdampak pada tubuh asliku didunia nyata, contohnya seperti peningkatan stamina ... atau yang lainnya, begitu ...?" Tanya Naruto

"Hm, mungkin iya ... tapi yang kita lakukan disini bukan hanya latihan fisik, melainkan juga latihan mental dan latihan pengontrolan cakra, selain itu ... karena kau adalah keturunan dari Klan Uzumaki yang terkenal dengan jumlah cakra mereka, kurasa latihan pengontrolan cakra akan memakan waktu yang lama" Ucap Kyuubi

"Berapa lama kiranya?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, tapi mengingat batasan waktu yang kau miliki, mungkin saja kita hanya bisa melakukannya selama tiga minggu, yang artinya tiga jam didunia luar" Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto membuat tatapan datar, nampaknya dia mengerti alasan mengapa batasan waktunya hanya tiga minggu.

' _Tiga munggu, ya ... berarti sama dengan tiga jam didunia nyata ... jika aku menghilang lebih dari satu hari bisa gawat jadinya'_ pikir Naruto

"Lalu, Apa hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Kyuubi memastikan

"Tu-tunggu sebentar, ada satu lagi yang ingin aku tanyakan" Ucap Naruto

"Apa itu?"

Naruto pada awalnya sedikit ragu, mulutnya hampir tidak bisa terbuka untuk mengucapkan kata-kata, seperti ada sesuatu yang menghalanginya. Namun pada akhirnya, kata tersebut pun keluar juga dari mulutnya

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto

"Eh!?" Selagi Kyuubi memekik, dia menaikkan kedua alisnya

Tidak mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Naruto barusan, sudah jelas kan kalau namanya adalah Kyuubi. Akan tetapi nampaknya Naruto menanannyakan namanya, nama yang sebenarnya.

Meski dirinya tidak ingat mengapa dia bisa berada didalam tubuh Naruto, akan tetapi dia tidak akan pernah melupakannya, namanya yang begitu berharga yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh orang lain kecuali dirinya sendiri dan seseorang yang dia panggil dengan sebutan kakek Rikudo.

Kyuubi meneguk ludahnya sedikit untuk membasahi tenggorokkannya yang juga sedikit kering. Perlahan dengan penuh keyakinan, dia ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"A-apa maksudmu, te-tentu saja namaku adalah Kyuubi, kan!?" Ucap Kyuubi yang kini dapat terlihat rona merah tipis diwajahnya. Nampaknya dia malu untuk mengungkapkan saiap nama aslinya.

"A-aku tahu kalau itu namamu, tapi ... yang aku maksud adalah namamu yang sebenarnya ..." Ucap Naruto yang menatap intens kearah Kyuubi

Mendapat tatapan seperti itu, rona mereha dipipi Kyuubi jadi semakin memerah.

"Ke-kenapa kau ingin tahu soal it-itu?" Kyuubi sedikit menundukkan kepalanya karena malu

"Solanya, kau sudah lama berada disini dan menyaksikan kehidupanku, namun aku sama sekali tidak menyadarinya ... jadi setidaknya beritahu aku namamu yang asli!" Ucap Naruto

Kyuubi kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat tatapan Naruto, nampaknya dibegitu ingin mengetahui nama aslinya.

"Ba-baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau nama asliku ... ta-tapi sebelum itu, ber-berjanjilah untuk tidak tertawa!" Ucap Kyuubi

Naruto hanya membalas dengan anggukan kepalanya saja. Kyuubi menghela nafas pendek, selama ini tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah mendengar tentang nama asli Kyuubi no Yoko. Itu mungkin karena memang tidak ada yang ingin mengetahuinya. Akan tetapi, semua itu di sangkal ketika Naruto yang kini menjadi wadah Kyuubi menannyakan hal tersebut.

Namun, hanya mengatakan nama asli saja apanya yang memalukan, hal itulah yang sedang dipikirkan oleh Naruto saat dia melihat Kyuubi yang malu-malu begitu saat ditanyai soal nama aslinya.

"Ku ... Kur ... Kurama!"

Kyuubi mengatakan sesuatu sambil berusaha mati-matian menahan rasa malunya.

Bisa dibilang, wajah Kyuubi saat mengatakan itu terlihat begitu manis dan juga lucu saat emngatakannya {menurut saya pribadi} hingga membuat Naruto terkekeh melihatnya.

"Korra! Su-sudah kubilanguntuk jangan tertawa, kan!" Ucap Kyuubi

"Ehehehe, maaf ... soalnya aku tidak tahan melihat ekspresi yang lucu begitu" Ucap Naruto yang berusaha menahan tawanya.

Sebelum kemudian dia menarik nafas sedikit sambil tersenyum cerah dan berkata

"Tapi ... ternyata kau punya nama yang unik, ya!" Ucap Naruto

Blush* wajah Kyuubi yang kini diketahui memiliki nama asli Kurama itu pun langsung memerah padam.

Namun kata-kata yang terbilang sederhana tersebut ternyata mampu untuk menghangatkan hatinya yang dingin. Dirinya merasa senang dengan perkataan Naruto tersebut, namun nampaknya dia enggan untuk mengakuinya. Meski begitu, terlihat sebuah senyuman tipis diwajahnya yang manis.

Kurama kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengatur detak jantungnya, dan akhirnya mereka pun bisa kembali ketopik utama.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai latihannya!" Ucap Kyuubi

"Ouh!" Jawab Naruto dengan nada bersemangat

Dan setelah itu, mereka pun memulai latihan mereka. Selama mungkin, mereka tetap berada ditempat itu untuk berlatih.

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah beberapa waktu berlalu, Naruto pun akhirnya kembali.

"Un ..."

Sambil membuat posisi duduk, dia merasakan bahwa kepalanya sedikit pusing. Setelah beberapa saat mencoba untuk memfokuskan lensa matanya, akhirnya pengelihatannya kembali normal.

Dia menengok kearah kanan dan kiri seperti orang yang linglung.

Dirinya pun mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian yang baru-baru ini terjadi padanya, tepatnya sesaat sebelum dia pingsan.

Namun nampaknya dia masih baik-baik saja, ingatannya masih utuh. Tidak ada satupun yang hilang.

"Huft!" selagi dia mengembuskan nafas pelan, dia merasakan sesuatu yang benar-benar berbeda.

Bukan suasana sekitar, akan tetapi pada dirinya sendiri.

Selain itu, dia kemudian melihat seuntai rambut berwarna pirang yang mengkilau, dia lalu memegang ujung rambut tersebut dengan kelima jarinya dan menariknya sedikit kebawah untuk mengukur seberapa panjang rambutnya. Namun dia juga merasakan kalau rambutnya bukan cuma mengkilau, namun juga lembut.

Dia berpikir apakah sejak dulu rambutnya memang seperti itu, atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang lainnya. Disaat itulah dirinya menyadari kalau rambutnya juga menjadi sedikit lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

Selain itu, dia melihat tubuhnya menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari sebelumnya, sambil memperlihatkan tatapan yang datar, Naruto menatap kearah telapak tangannya yang juga terlihat lebih sedikit lebih besar. Meski hanya sedikit dampak fisik yang diterimanya, namun dia bisa merasakan kalau dia labih kuat dari sebelumnya.

' _Huft, aku merasa jauh lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya, tapi sepertinya ini masih belum cukup, ... yah mau bagaimana lagi, jika aku menghilang lebih dari tiga jam akan jadi masalah nantinya'_ Pikir Naruto

Namun tiba-tiba saja-

GRURURU

Disisi lain, terdengar suara gemuruh guntur dari langit.

"Ini ..." Gumam Naruto

Naruto kemudian langsung menengadahkan wajahnya kearah langit. Dia menatap datar ketika melihat awan mendung yang beputar di udara seolah hendak membentuk sebuah tornado.

Awan mendung tersebut semakin rapat, disertai dengan suara gemuruh yang menggelegar. Cuaca pulau Arubi yang tadinya terang benderang kini berubah 180 derajat.

Angin pun mulai berhembus kencang meniup semua yang diterpanya.

"Kurama, ini ...!" Ucap Naruto memanggil nama Kurama

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar sebuah suara feminim milik Kurama didalam otaknya

" **Itu mereka, Naruto!"** Ucap Kurama

"Heh!"

" **Dari pancaran energi yang aku rasakan ini ... itu adalah mereka, dua gadis kembar yang sebelumnya ada bersamamu disini, nampaknya mereka belum selesai bertarung satu sama lain"** Ucap Kurama

Naruto membuat tatapan serius selagi mendengarkan ucapan Kurama.

"Jadi ... begitu, ya!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar.

" **Selain itu, aku juga merasakan ada energi negative lainnya yang mendekati mereka!"**

"Apa!? memangnya apa itu?" Tanya Naruto yang sedikit tersentak kaget.

" **Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, tapi kalau dibiarkan ... sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan terjadi!"**

"Sesuatu yang buruk ...?"

Naruto kemudian terdiam untuk beberapa saat

 **Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"** Tanya Kurama

Dengan rasa percaya diri yang tinggi, dengan sifatnya yang tidak mudah dalam menyerah. Naruto tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian dia berkata

"Aku akan kesana!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang tegas dan jelas

Dan dengan cepat, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kearah yang ditujunya tersebut.

 **DITEMPAT SHIDO**

"Aahh mou, kita ditinggal oleh yang lain. Ayo, cepat Tohka"

Shidou mulai berjalan cepat sambil berbalik, dan berkata pada Tohka yang masih memiringkan kepalanya.

Ya, setelah masalah yang Tohka katakan kalau dia masih terganggu dengan itu dan pergi mencari disekitar, sebelum mereka mengetahuinya teman-teman mereka dari sekolah mulai bergerak.

"Mu...Maaf, tapi aku sunggu merasa seseorang sedang melihatku"

Sambil berjalan, Tohka meminta maaf padanya. Shidou mengeluh seolah menyerah.

"Itu pasti, kalau kamu akan dilihat setelah membuat semua keributan itu"

"Muu, apakah begitu..."

Tohka berkata seolah dia sedang mengerang, dan tetap diam.

"Errr...kalau tidak salah seharusnya lewat sini?"

Dia mencoba mengingat peta yang dia lihat tepat sebelum keberangkatan di kepalanya, dan jalan ke kiri di pertingaan jalan. Jika aku ingat dengan benar, musium yang seharusnya kami kunjungi harusnya lewat jalan ini.

Dan pada saat itu, dia menyentuh telinga kanannya untuk memastikan speaker berukuran kecil yang dia pakai.

"Nu...?"

Dan, dia mendengar suara Tohka yang curiga di belakangnya, Shidou menghentikan kakinya.

Ketika di berbalik, Tohka sedang melihat ke langit lagi.

"Oi, berhenti bermain-main. Tak peduli berapa kali kamu melihat-"

"Tidak, ini berbeda. Tidakkah kamu merasa aneh?"

"Huh...?"

Dia mengatakannya dan menghadapkan matanya ke langit-Shidou kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Ap, apa...itu"

Di langit, yang tadinya cantik dan menyegarkan beberapa saat lalu, telah berubah menjadi mendung dan mulai berputar-putar.

Sedikit demi sedikit, dalam kecepatan yang menakutkan, keadaan disekitar berubah secara total.

Langit yang cerah terisi dengan awan gelap. Angin sepoi-sepoi menjadi angin ribut yang dahsyat. Air permukaan yang tenang berubah menjadi amukan ombak yang besar.

Singkatnya, mungkin hanya beberapa menit terlewati.

Dalam waktu itu, dunia di sekitar Shidou dan yang lainnya berubah secara drastis.

Suara angin yang menggetarkan tanah bisa terdengar bergema di sekitar. *Rustle**Rustle* Pohon-pohon yang tumbuh dekat tempat itu bergoyang-goyang. Tingkatan badainya bisa dikatakan sama seperti angin topan skala-besar. Sebuah tempat sampah yang dekat mungkin telah tersapu, karena koran dan kaleng kosong melewati pandangannya.

Shidou langsung memegang bahu Tohka, dan merendahkan sikap berdirinya. Jika dia tidak melakukannya, mereka mungkin telah tertiup oleh angin.

"Ada apa-ini...!"

Shidou mengerutkan alisnya sambil menggunakan tangannya untuk melindungi wajahnya.

Menurut laporan cuaca, cuacanya seharusnya cerah untuk waktu yang lama dalam perjalanan sekolah. Tentu saja Shidou tidak menganggapnya sebagai 100% prediksi tapi, tidak peduli bagaimana kau melihat situasinya, ini terlalu aneh.

"Tohka, kamu tidak apa-apa!? ini berbahaya ayo cepat ke musium-"

"Shidou! Awas!"

Dan, di tengah pembicaraan Tohka mendorong tubuh Shidou.

"Ap..."

Selanjutnya, sebuah tempat sampah yang terbuat dari besi terbang menuju mereka, dan membuat tabrakan kritis ke kepala Tohka.

"Gyapfuu!?"

Dia mengeluarkan suara menggelikan dan jatuh di tempat.

"Oi,oi Tohka!Tohka!"

Shidou berteriak dengan panik, dan menggoyangkan bahunya, tapi mata Tohka berputar-putar sepenuhnya.

"Kuh...aku tidak ada pilihan"

Shidou dalam keadaan lelah entah bagaimana berusaha menggendong Tohka di punggungnya, dan berjalan menuju arah musium.

Dengan lambat, tapi pasti, dia memajukan satu kaki setap kali.

"Kita hampir disana, Tohka...!"

-dan, membayangkan betapa lamanya telah terlewati sejak dia mulai berjalan.

"Ah...?"

Shidou, tidak sengaja menaikkan alisnya.

Di tengah-tengah langit yang mengamuk.

-Disana, dia seperti melihat 2 bayangan-manusia di dalamnya.

"Itu adalah..."

Shidou tiba-tiba menghembus nafas.

Untuk bayangan manusia yang terbang di langit, hanya ada 2 hal yang lewat di pikiran Shidou.

"Jangan katakan..."

Sebuah perasaan buruk terlewat di benaknya.

Itu adalah kemunculan mendadak dari badai besar yang normalnya tak dapat dibayangkan dalam keadaan normal.

"Tidak, tapi...alarm Gempa Ruang tidak berbunyi sama sekali. Lalu apa yang..."

Setelah Shidou membulatkan tekadnya dengan berpikir untuk beberapa saat, dia melanjutkan berjalan menuju rute yang di rencanakannya.

Tapi.

"-!"

Shidou menghela. Bayangan yang berbentrok dengan satu sama lain berkali-kali di langit, pada saat ketika kedua gelombang kejut itu berbentrokan bersama, sebuah angin yang sangat hebat yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan lainnya tertiup ke arahnya.

"U, Uwah...!"

Untuk menghindari tiupan itu dia berdiri dengan tegap, dan dan memperbaiki sikap berdirinya yang mengacaukan tubuhnya.

Dan demikian, dua bayangan yang sedang berbentrok di atas langit, meniup satu sama lain dan keduanya jatuh menuju permukaan.

-kedua bayangan terjatuh tepat di sebelah kiri dan kanan Shidou.

"Wha..."

Keringat menetes keluar dari dahi Shidou. Perasaan gugup membuat jantungnya berdetak sampai batasnya, dan tenggorokannya dengan cepat menjadi kering. Saat dia melakukannya, badai besar keras yang bertiup di sekitar tempatnya menjadi melemah.

"Eh...?"

Dia tidak sengaja mengangkat alisnya, dan melihat di sekelilingnya.

Badainya telah mereda... , Mengucapnya adalah sebuah ekspresi perkataan yang salah. Pulau Arubi masih tetap, di tiup oleh angin yang kuat.

Hanya ada Shidou dan Tohka di sekeliling, Tidak-lebih tepatnya jika di katakan bahwa hanya di sekeliling dari dua bayangan yang jatuh ke permukaan yang memiliki kondisi angin sepoi-sepoi seperti seseorang yang berada di tengah mata topan.

Itu adalah Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang nampaknya terlihat cukup kelelahan.

"Huh, sudahlah menyerah saja, Yuzuru! Yang akan mendapatkan marga Yamai hanya aku seorang!" Ucap Kaguya

Dan kali ini menanggapi perkataan itu, datang dari sebelah kirinya, bayangan lain sedang berjalan keluar.

"Menolak, Yuzuru-lah yang akan mendapatkan nama Yamai, nama Yamai tidak pantas untuk Kaguya" Ucap Yuzuru.

"Huh, jangan meremahkanku "jangan bercanda, akui saja kalau aku yang pantas menjadi Yamai yang selanjutnya! ". ucap Kaguya percaya diri. "tidak, akulah yang akan bertahan, 'Yamai Kaguya'? Nama itu sama sekali tidak cocok untukmu ". gumam Yuzuru

"Percuma saja! Tidak usah mengelak, aku bisa melihatnya dengan penglihatan masa depanku, kau akan ditusuk dan dihancurkan oleh Sturm Lanze ku! ". Ucap Kaguya.

"Keberatan. penglihatan masa depanmu belum pernah benar, bahkan dikejadian sebelumnya" Ucap Yuzuru.

Ketika Yuzuru mengatakannya, Kaguya ragu-ragu, dan berteriak seolah dia telah lupa keadaan berlebihannya barusan.

"Diamlah! Aku pernah benar! Dan jangan mengolokku lagi! " Ucap Kaguya

"Permintaan. Yuzuru meminta sebuah pertunjukan dari contoh spesifik tuntutannya dari Kaguya."

"Kuku...itu,tentang itu. Lihat...aku benar tentang cuaca pada hari selanjutnya."

"Mengejek. Hasil dari mata magis tidak berbeda dari sisi yang salah dari Geta"

Yuzuru menempatkan tangannya di mulutnya, Fusu-dan menghela. Nampaknya dia tertawa.

"Di, diam! Aku akan membunuhmu, karena mengejek teknik mata iblisku! Aku akan memiliki tubuhmu sebagai bayaran karena membuatku marah!"

Tampaknya itu cukup menghina di mata Kaguya. Dia membuat pendirian sambil berteriak. Tapi, karena dia gagal mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan benar, tidak ada ketenangan darinya.

"Sudahlah, sejauh ini kita masing-masing 25 menang dan 49 seri, pertempuran kali ini akan menentukan semuanya!". Ucap Kaguya.

"Setuju, Yuzuru akan menghancurkan Kaguya kali ini". ucap Yuzuru

"Hehe, percaya diri sekali kau, tapi kaulah yang akan pergi ke neraka! ". ucap Kaguya

Namun, setelah Kaguya sudah bersiap, untuk menyerang, Yuzuru malah terdiam melihat kearah yang lain.

Kaguya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dan dia menjadi sedikit kesal karena menganggap Yuzuru mengabaikan dirinya.

"Ada apa, apa kau merasa takut!?" Ucap Kaguya

"Lapor. Kaguya, tolong lihatlah itu"

Yuzuru menunjuk ke Shidou, dan Kaguya mengangkat alisnya. Tampaknya begitu, mereka sungguh tidak menduga keberadaan Shidou dan Tohka sampai barusan.

"Seorang manusia..." Ucap Kaguya

"Kekaguman. Yuzuru tidak bisa menahan kejutannya" Ucap Yuzuru

Dia mengatakannya, dan memandang curiga pada Shidou.

"Ah, Tidak..."

Shidou menjadi kebingungan dan bergerak selangkah mundur.

Kaguya kemudian mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"E..., tunggu, sepertinya kejadian ini pernah terjadi!" Ucap Kaguya

"Membenarkan, ini nampak seperti dejavu!" Ucap Yuzuru

Shido menaikan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya.

"Dejavu? Apa maksud kalian?" Tanya Shido

Mendengar pertanyaan Shido, Kaguya hendak menjawab, namun di didahului oleh Yuzuru

"A...'

"Menjawab, beberapa waktu yang lalu, seorang manusia tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana menghentikan pertarungan kami!" Ucap Yuzuru

"Korra, dia itu bertanya padaku!" Ucap Kaguya

"Lambat, Kaguya terlalu lambat menjawabnya!" Ucap Yuzuru dengan nada mengejek.

Disaat mereka berdua sedang berdebat dan saling mengejek.

Shido berpikir, dia mencoba mengira-ngira siapakah sosok manusia yang dimaksud oleh dua gadis itu.

' _Jangan-jangan-'_

Seketika itu, otak Shido langsung menangkap sebuah nama yang mungkin saja nama orang yang dimaksud oleh dua gaids tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Dan tanpa dia sadari, nama salah satu temannya itu muncul dikepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja, mereka semua yang ada disana, kecuali Tohka yang sedang pingsan, merasakan ada getaran hebat.

"Owaah!"

Selagi merasakan getaran tersebut, Tubuh Shido bergoyang kesana-sini karena getaran.

Saking kuatnya getaran tersebut, dia susah payah mempertahankan posisinya sambil tetap menggendong Tohka yang sedang pingsan.

"Bertanya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Yuzuru

"Mana kutahu!" Ucap Kaguya menyahut

Disaat yang bersamaan, tiba-tiba timbul sebuah retakan besar.

Retakan tersebut semakin lama semakin membesar, Shido berpikir bahwa kejadian ini sama persis dengan kejadian yang dia lihat di film-film.

Retakan tanah yang semakin membesar tersebut kemudian, tiba-tiba saja meledak seolah ada yang mendorongnya dari bawah tanah, akan tetapi itu bukanlah lava dari gungung berapi.

Akan tetapi.

"-!"

Ledakan tersebut mencuat keatas mirip dengan geiser.

Bersamaan dengan hal tersebut, terlihat dua bayangan keluar dari sana. Kedua bayangan tersebut mengeluarkan erangan seperti layaknya seekor monster.

"Itu...!"

Ini membuat semua yang ada disana tercengang, tak terkecuali Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

Perlahan, asap mulai menghilang, bayangan dari keduanya mulai nampak dengan jelas. Apakah ini sebuah bencana atau hanya pekerjaan seseorang yang berniat jahat. Namun dua bayangan tersebut bukanlah manusia, atau pun robot raksasa.

"-!?"

Mereka semua kembali dibuat tercengang melihatnya.

Makhluk itu bukanlah makhluk yang pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Dia memiliki kepala seperti seekor tikus got, namun dengan topeng berwarna orange yang menutupi wajahnya yang terlihat menjulurkan lidahnya. Dipunggungnya terdapat semacam dua buah senjata berbentuk mirip bor. Keduanya memiliki ciri yang sama persis.

"Makhluk apa itu?" Tanya Shido

Belum sempat menjawab, kedua makhluk aneh tersebut langsung menyerang Kaguya dan Yuzuru

DAASSH!

Senjata mirip bor, di punggung mereka menyerang Kaguya dan Yuzuru. Mereka berdua dibuat terkcekat ketika melihat serangannya yang begitu cepat melebihi dugaan mereka.

DRANG!

Meski dua mereka berdua berhasil menahannya, namun badan mereka akhirnya terdorong dan kemudian menabarak tanah dengan sangat kuat

BRUAAK!

"Ukh!" Erang Kaguya dan Yuzuru saat merasakan tubuh mereka dihantam. Saking kuatnya serangan dadakan tersebut, mereka berdua samapi pingsan

Sementara Shido mengeluarkan keringat dingin karena melihat kekuatan seranganyya yang bahkan mampu menandingi dua spirit sekaligus hanya bisa mematung ditempat.

DAASSH!

Disaat tubuh Shido mematung dan tidak bisa bergerak, salah satu senjata melik makhluk itu menyerbu kearahnya. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan hebat datang disusul kilatan sebauh cahaya berwarna biru yang muncul dari atas dan menangkis serangan tersebut dan menimbulkan ledakan kecil disana.

"TERIMAA INIIIIIIIII!"

DUAARRRR!

Shido menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan merundukkan badannya selagi menahan hempasan anginnya. Disaat yang sama ketika asap mulai menghilang, sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut membenarkan posisi berdirinya.

"Ka-kau...!" Shido bergumam selagi membualtkan matanya saat melihat sosok tersebut.

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan badan yang sedikit lebih gagah dari sebelumnya, ditambah dengan tiga guritan kumis kucing dipipinya. Dialah, sang karakter utama ... Uzumaki Naruto

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Shido?" Tanya Naruto

"A-aah..." Shido menjawab

Disaat yang sama, kedua makhluk tersebut juga melepaskan cengkraman mereka terhadap Kaguya dan Yuzuru.

"Oi, Shido, makhluk apa mereka itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil tetap memasang mode siaga

"Kalau kau tanya padaku, lantas aku tanya pada siapa? Selain itu, ... kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Shido bertubi-tubi

"Aku juga ingin menanyakan hal yang sama padamu, tapi..." Ucap Naruto ketika dia melihat bahwa kedua monster aneh tersebut sudah kembali bersiap untuk menyerang

"Kurama, makhluk apa mereka itu?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama

Dan kemudin sebuah suara yang terdengar berat pun menjawab

" **Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi ... mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan yang diatas rata-rata, mungkin satu level diatasmu, kusarankan untuk berhti-hati!"** Ucao Kurama

Namun, wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia tetap memberikan tatapan wajah serius terhadap dua monster didepannya itu.

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya dan berusaha untuk menjernihkan pikirannya. Disaat yang sama, Naruto menyilangkan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah dikedua tanyannya membentuk tanda (+)

' _A-apa yang akan dia lakukan?'_ Tanya Shido saat melihat hal tersebut.

Dan sedetik kemudian-

" **TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"**

BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF

BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF

BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF ... BOF

Dalam sekejap, munculah puluhan sosok-sosok yang serupa dengan Naruto di segala arah.

"A-apa ini!?" Tanya Shido tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Disaat yang sama, kedua monster tersebut menggertakan gigi taring mereka melihat puluhan Naruto didepan mereka.

Melihat dua makhluk itu nampak gentar, Naruto tersenyum kecil dan kemudian dengan teriakan penuh semangat, mereka pun menyerbu dua monstre aneh itu.

"YOSH, MINNAA! AYO KITA SERBU MEREKAAA!" teriak Naruto

"OOUUH!"

Teriakan Naruto tersebut dibalas dengan teriakan penuh semangat dari semua Bunshinnya. Mereka pun menyerbu sang lawan.

Disaat yang sama, kedua monster itu mulai bersiaga. Kedua bor dipunggung mereka kemudian meluncur seperti roket dan mengantam kearah pasukan para Naruto.

Dengan gerakan yang memutar pada bagian ujungnya, bor tersebut berhasil menghabisi beberapa bunshin Naruto. Tapi meski begitu, mereka semua tetap tidak mundur dar pertarungan.

"TERUS MAJUUU!" Teriak salah seorang bunshin

"GRAAAAA!"

Tidak mau kalah, dua makhluk aneh tersebut pun juga menyerang. Mereka bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan juga gesit, hal tersebut membuat para bunshin Naruto kesulitan untuk menyerang mereka.

Saat Shido sedang menyaksikan pertarungan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Tohka tersadar.

"Un ... Shi ... do!" Gumam Tohka perlahan membuka matanya

"Tohka! Kau sudah sadar!" Ucap Shido

Dia kemudian menurunkan Tohka dari gendongannya. Dengan masih memegangi kepalanya yang sedikti terasa sakit, Tohka menengok Kiri dan kanannya seperti orang linglung.

Sebelum kemudian dirinya tercekat ketika melihat ada pulihan orang Naruto didepannya.

"Shi-Shido ... ada apa ini? Kenapa Naruto-nya ada banyak!?" Tanya Tohka

"Soal itu..." Shido menghentikan perkatannya selagi melihat kearah para Naruto sedang bertarung

Sementara itu...

Dua makhluk aneh tersebut dengan lincahnya bergerak kesana-kemari, membuat para bunshin Naruto sedikit kesulitan untuk menanggkapnya.

"Kuh!"

Salah satu bunshin mendengus kesal karena melihat dua monster tersebut .

"Berapa lama lagi, Oyabun!" Ucapnya dengan sambil menengok kebelakangnya.

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi!" Ucap Naruto dengan tenangnya.

Naruto yang asli sedang duduk bersila sambil memejamkan matanya, tepat dibelakang bunshinya tadi. Dia nampak seperti orang yang tengah bertapa.

' _Walau mode ini masih belum sempurna ... setidaknya patut untuk dicoba!'_

Disaat yang sama, perlahan sebuah tato berwarna merah kecoklatan mulai terbentuk disekitar matanya.

Dia bisa merasakan senergi yang sengat kuat mulai mengalir didalam tubuhnya, dan disaat itulah Naruto kembali membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Namun disaat yang sama, sauar Kurama pun ikut terdengar didalam pikiranya.

" **Naruto, kuberitahu satu hal, saat ini kau mungkin sudah bisa menggunakan mode sennin tapi masih belum sempurna, ... kau hanya bisa menggunakannya selama satu menit"** Ucap Kurama.

"Aku tahu!" Tegas Naruto

Disisi lain, badan Tohka tersentak seketika saat dia merasakan bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Naruto.

"A-ada apa, Tohka!?" Tanya Shido

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ... aku merasakan, kekuatannya tiba-tiba saja meningkat!" Ucap Tohka

Dan sontak hal tersebut membuat Shido cukup terkejut

Dia menatap Naruto yang kini dengan gagahnya sedang berdiri didepannya. Tepat disebelah Naruto berdiri seorang bunshinnya.

Naruto menajamkan pandangannya kearah dua monster aneh tersebut.

"Makhluk itu punya gerakan yang lincah dan juga gesit, membuatnya cukup sulit untuk ditangkap, ditambah lagi dengan bor bertali yang ada dipunggungnya memiliki kekuatan dan kecepatan yang sama dengan dirinya, tapi sepertinya jangkauan jaraknya cukup terbatas!" Ucap Naruto menjelaskan hasil analisanya.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, Oyabun?" Tanya bunshin tersebut

"Aku punya rencana untuk menghentikan dua makhluk itu, tapi aku butuh bantuan kalian!" Ucap Naruto

"Rencana?"

Selagi bergumam, sang unshin tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan penasaran dengan rencana yang akan dilakukan oleh Naruto, namun sekarang bukan saatnya memikirkan hal itu.

Bunshin tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya, melihat bunshinnya mengangguk. Melihat bunshinya mengangguk, akhirnya tanpa pertimbangan lagi, mereka mulai menyerang.

"Yosh, ayo MAJUUU!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata 'Maju'

DRAP!

Dengan sekuat tenaga, mereka pun menghentak tanah dan berlari menuju kearah dua monster itu.

Disaat yang sama, kedua monster itu meluncurkan senjata mereka bak sebuah rudal. Mengarah pada Naruto yang asli. Menyadari akan hal tersebut, para bunshin yang masih tersisi bergerak untuk menghadang serangan lawan dengan tubuh mereka.

JLEEBB!

Namun, meski serangan dua senjata dari dua monster aneh itu berhasil dihentikan. Serangan tersebut menembus tubuh para bunshin Naruto yang melindunginya.

"Sisanya kami serahkan padamu, Oyabun!"

BOFF...

Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara seperti itu disertai dengan kepulan asap berwarna putih kaeti para bunshinnya menghilang.

TAP!

Namun, Naruto tetap maju.

Disaat yang bersamaan,-

" **RASENGAN"**

DUAAK!

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala dari dua monster tersebut dihantam dengan sangat keras oleh sesuatu dari bawah hingga membuat mereka terpental. Yang melakukan hal itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Naruto, tidak ... lebih tepatnya dua bunshin milik Naruto.

Nampaknya dia sempat menciptakan dua bunshin saat perhatian dua monster itu terhalang oleh kepulan asap tadi dan mengirim mereka kebagian bawah kedua monster aneh itu.

BRUAK!

Keduanya pun akhirnya jatuh menghantam tanah dalam kondisi senajat mereka yang masih berada diluar. Menyadari akan hal tersebut, dua bunshin Naruto segera berlari mengampirinya dan menangkap ekor dari kedua monster itu selagi ada kesempatan

GREP!

"Kena kau!" Ucap salah satu bunshin dengan geramnya

TAP

Sementara itu, Naruto yang asli kini sudah berada dibagian tengah diantara kedua monster yang kini tengah terkapar ditanah, namun dalam keadaan masih hidup. Naruto dengan segera menengadahkan tangannya keatas sambil sedikit merundukkan badannya

VUUUUUUNNNNGGGGGGG

Diiringi oleh suara angin yang berputar disekitarnya, ditelapak tangan Naruto mulai tersebntuk sebuah bola cahaya berwarna biru kehijauan. ' _Sekarang!'_ batin kedua bunshin Naruto yang mulai menarik ekor dari kedua monster itu.

"Sekarang ... akan kuakhiri!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit geram

Disertai dengan tarian angin yang mulai menggila disekitarnya, bola cahaya ditangan Naruto perlahan berubah ukuran menjadi lebih besar.

" **SENPOU: OODAMA RASENGAN"**

"KORRAAAAA!"

Teriakan yang sangat keras, kedua bunshin tersebut menarik ekor dari kedua mosnters dengan sekuat tenaga dan menghantamkannya pada bola energi besar berwarna biru kehijauan yang ada ditengah-tengah. Dan hasilnya-

BRUUAAAKKK

Badan dari kedua monster itu menghantam rasengan dengan sangat keras.

Gesekan dari rasengan membuat tubuh keduanya seperti mengeluarkan sebuah percikan api berukuran kecil. Dengan kekuatan yang makin meningkat, rasengan semakin membuat tubuh mereka semakin panas.

Kemudian terentuk sebuah aura berwarna kebiruan yang bergerak memutar disekitarnya, perlahan ptaran tersebut semakin melebar dan akhirnya membuat tubuh dari kedua makhluk aneh itu hancur lebur seperti sebuah mobil yang baru saja diledakkan.

DUUUAAAAAARRRRRRR

Beberapa saat setelah itu...

Naruto kini tengah berjalan sambil membopong Kaguya di sana, dia kemudian membaringkannya tepat disebelah Yuzuru. Disaat itu, Naruto sudah tidak lagi berada dalam mode sennin. Disisi lain, Shido berjalan mendekati mereka diikuti oleh Tohka dibelakangnya.

Dia kemudian berdiri sambil menatap kearah tangannya.

' _Aku belum bisa mempertahankan mode sennin-ku dalam waktu yang lama ... nampaknya aku masih harus menyempurnakannya'_ Batin Naruto

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Shido pada Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka berdua hanya pingsan" Ucap Naruto

Mendengar mereka berdua baik-baik saja, Shido menghela nafas lega. Di saat itu, Naruto melirik kearah Shido yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Shido!" Naruto memanggil Shido sambil emembalikan badannya kearah Shido.

"A-apa!" Ucap Shido menyahut ucapan Naruto

"Jelaskan padaku ... sebenarnya ada apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya kedua gadis ini? Dan kenapa aku merasakan kalau Tohka juga memiliki aura yang sama dengan mereka berdua?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

Shido dan Tohka tersentak kaget saat Naruto menanyakan hal tersebut, terlebih lagi ketika dia mengatakan kalau Tohka memiliki aura yang sama dengan dua gadis dibelakangnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, Shido merasakan bahwa teleponnya berdering. Dia kemudian merogoh saku celanannya meraih HP miliknya. Shido kemudian meminta ijin untuk menjawab teleponnya, Naruto hanya menghela nafas pendek sambil mengiyakannya. Shido berjalan beberapa meter sedikti menjauhi Naruto dan Tohka sebelum kemudian dia kembali pada mereka.

"Naruto, sebenarnya aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, tapi untuk saat ini bisakah kau ikut dengan kami, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya saat itu!" Ucap Shido

Naruto hanya sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Netah kemana dia akan dibawa

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Ettoo ... sebelumnya saya minta maafa karena dichap sebelumnya banyak yang memprotes bahwa Narutonya terlalu lemah, bodoh dan polos. Jadi dichap kali ini saya berusaha membuat agar Naruto kelihatan lebih kuat dan keren. Dan maaf kalau wordnya jadi kepanjangan. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian.**

 **Okelah, gitu aja sampai sini, bye-bye minna.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date a Live disclaimer Tachibana Kōshi**

 **Character: Naruto, Shido, Tohka, Kaguya & Yuzuru dll**

 **Genre: Friendship, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, Imajinasi author, tidak suka tidak usah di baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **THE LAST SHINOBI**

 **Chapter 3: Pendekatan ganda**

17 Juli, Senin. Naruto beserta yang lainnya melakukan study wisata kepulau Arubi. Naruto awalnya berpikir kalau semuanya akan berjalan lancar, dia terlihat begitu menikamat study wisata ini meski hanya pada bagian wisatanya.

Pada walnya memang berjalan seperti biasa, Namun semuanya berubah drastis saat Naruto bertemu dengan dua orang gadis dengan kekuatan badai yang sedang saling bertarung. Saat itu dia berpikir bahwa dirinya akan mati, namun takdir berkata berbeda. Dia justru malah dipertemukan dengan seorang gadis bernama Kurama yang merupakan perwujudan dari Kyuubi no Yoko.

Benar-benar sebuah hal sangat tidak terduga ketika mengetahui bahwa dirinya adalah wadah dari siluman rubah berkor sembilan yang dikenal sebagai bijuu terkuat diantara sembilan bijuu. Selain itu, hal mengejutkan lainnya pun datang saat dia menyadari bahwa dirinya merupakan shinobi terakhir didunia ini. Shinobi adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus berupa cakra, dan cakra sendiri adalah gabungan dari energi jiwa dan raga yang ada didalam tubuh manusia.

Bukan hanya itu, sebagai satu-satunya shinobi yang masih tersisa didunia ini. Naruto dilatih dengan cukup keras oleh Kurama yang merupakan partnernya sendiri disebuah dunia dimensi lain. Dunia tersebut memiliki perbedaan waktu dengan dunia nyata. Yaitu, satu minggu berada didunia tersebut sama dengan satu jam berada didunia nyata. Naruto sendiri menghabiskan waktu disana selama kurang lebihnya tiga tiga minggu atau lebih tepatnya tiga jam didunia nyata.

Naruto pun kembali dengan membuahkan hasil yang lumayan memuaskan, dan hasil tersebut dapat diuji saat dia bertemu kembali dengan dua gadis yang sebelumnya membuatnya babak belur. Namun yang menjadi lawannya bukanlah mereka berdua melainkan sesosok raksasa aneh yang memiliki wujud gabungan dari tikus dan juga singa.

Dua makhluk aneh itu memiliki topeng berwarna jingga di wajahnya dan dua buah senjata tajam di punggungnya yang bisa digunakan sebagai cambuk atau pengait atau pun sebagainya.

Pergerakannya cukup gesit dan juga lincah, ditambah dengan kemampuan menyerangnya yang cukup hebat sempat membuat Naruto kewalahan pada awalnya. Namun pada akhirnya, dia berhasil mengalahkan makhluk aneh tersebut dengan kekuatannya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada diruang kantor yang terdapat dibagian terdalam museum.

Dia kini sedang duduk disebuah bangku yang berwarna putih, tatapan wajahnya datar namun entah mengapa menunjukkan sedikit kekesalan didalamnya.

"Jadi... bisakah kau mulai menjelaskan semua ini!?" Naruto menuntut penjelasan

"Baiklah, dari sini biar aku saja yang menjelaskan padamu, Nato!"

Reine mengucapkannya pada Naruto selagi menatap dengan tatapan yang setengah mengantuk, namun, juga terdapat kesalahan penyebutan nama saat dia berkata barusan.

"A-ano ... Yang benar Naruto!"

"Oh iya. Maaf, Naru. namaku Murasame Reine, salam kenal" ucapnya

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Reine-san!" Gumam Naruto dengan nada datar.

Sembari melipat kedua tangannya, Reine pun akhirnya mulai menjelaskan tentang semuanya. Naruto hanya diam dan mendengarkan saja. Meski saat ini dia tengah merasakan sesuatu yang kkurang mengenakkan menempel dikedua tanganya.

Mereka adalah Kaguya dan Yuzuru, dua gadis ini terus saja menempel pada Naruto semenjak mereka terbangun dari pingsan mereka.

Mereka sempat bilang bahwa akan menjadi Naruto sebagai wasit atau semecamnya. Namun untungnya mereka kini tengah tertidur, entah karena alasan apa semenjak mereka tiba di ruangan ini mereka berdua langsung tertidur sambil menyandarkan badan mereka pada Naruto.

Posisi ini membuatnya begitu tersiksa, sedikit saja dia bergerak, dua gadis yang menempel pada kedua lengannya akan bangun dan pelukan mereka nantinya akan makin erat dan jadi lebih susah untuk dilepas. Jadi untuk saat ini Naruto hanya memilih untuk diam saja.

"Baiklah, pertama aku harus bilang bahwa Yatogami Tohka adalah seorang spirit, Spirit adalah suatu bentuk kehidupan yang berbentuk layaknya gadis biasa. Namun mereka memiliki kekuatan yang diluar akal sehat manusia. Tidak ada yang tahu dari mana merka berasal dan apa alasan mereka datang kedunia ini. Tapi yang pasti, setiap kali mereka datang, daerah di sekitar mereka pasti akan hancur, dan dua gadis disebelahmu itu juga termasuk spirit" Ucap Reine menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Jadi maksudnya, fenomena yang kita sebut Spacequake adalah dampak dari datangnya spirit kedunia ini! Begitu?" Ucap Naruto menyimpulkan

Namun hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Reine dan Shido.

Saat ini, Tohka sedang tidak ada bersama mereka, dia sedang bersama dengan tiga orang tukang gosip paling terkenal di seluruh SMA Raizen, siapa lagi kalau bukan Ai, Mai, dan Mii. Jadi dia tidak ada disini saat ini.

Kembali ketopik...

Naruto kemudian bertanya

"Lalu, apa ada cara untuk menghentikan mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Ada ... yaitu dengan membunuh mereka" Ucap Reine

Naruto tersentak kaget saat dia mendengar ucapan tersebut

"Jepang membentuk sebuah tim khusus bernama AST, Anti Sirit Team, jika ada spirit yang muncul mereka ditugaskan untuk menumpasnya, dengan cara membunuh mereka!" Reine kembali menjelaskan

"Memangnya, apa tidak ada cara lain selain membunuh mereka?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya selain menumpas mereka dengan cara kekerasan masih ada cara lain untuk mengamankan Dunia ini dari amukan para Spirit, yaitu dengan cara membuat mereka jatuh cinta kepadamu" ujar Reine

"..." Naruto hanya diam,

Reine kemudian melanjutkan penjelasannya

"Shido memiliki kekuatan untuk menyegel kekuatan spirit, yaitu dengan cara mencium mereka, tapi sebelum itu ada proses yang harus dia lakukan, yaitu dengan membuat para spirit itu jatuh cinta padanya!" Ujar Reine

"Jadi, begitu, ya!" Balas Naruto singkat

"Kalau Shido yang bertugas untuk membuat para spirit jatuh cinta padanya dan kemudian menyegelnya, kenepa dua gadis ini malah menempel terus padaku, bukankah mereka seharunya menempel pada Shido?" Tanya Naruto

Shido hanya tersenyum kikuk sebelum kemudian dia membalas ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Nampaknya ... mereka lebih menyukaimu dari pada aku!" Ucap Shido

"Itu benar, karena alasan itulah kami terpaksa memberitahumu tentang semuanya dan emngajakmu untuk berunding disini" Ujar Reine

Reine berkata dengan ekspresi wajah yang setengah mengantuk, sementara Naruto sendiri hanya menghela nafas.

"Haah, tapi kalau seperti ini, bagaimana aku akan menyegel kekuatan mereka berdua, aku kan tidak punya kekuatan seperti Shido!?" Tukas Naruto

Shidou terdiam. Ia tercengang. Dan benar, bagaimana caranya dia akan menyegel kekuatan spirits itu?

"Oh iya benar juga. Cuma aku saja yang mempunyai kekuatan penyegel spirits," Shidou menepuk jidatnya.

Wajah Naruto menjadi sewot dibuatnya, dia pun hanya bisa menghela nafas pendek.

"Haah" Naruto menghela Nafas

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Shido pada Reine

Reine kini berkacak pinggang sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya dan berkata.

"Untuk saat ini, kita perlu melakukan pendekatan terhadap mereka berdua ... untuk itu, Naru ... aku ingin kau ikut membantu!" Ujar Reine

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Naruto

"...Shin, kalau tidak salah ... malam ini ada kegiatan jurit malam, kan?" Tanya Reine

Shido menaikkan kedua alisnya, menurut jadwal kegiatan malam ini nampaknya hanya makan malam bersama di ruang makan hotel. Acara jurit malam baru diadakan besok.

"Etto ... kurasa tidak, malam ini hanya makan malam biasa di ruang makan hotel ... kalau acara jurit malam sih, kurasa baru diadakan besok" Ucap Shido

"Begitu, ya ... sayang sekali"

Reine kemudian kembali melipat kedua tangannya, dapat terdengar bahwa nada bicaranya barusan menunjukkan sedikit kekecewaan namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Menurut jadwal kegiatan study wisata pada hari ini setelah ini adalah makan malam bersama dihotel. Sementara jadwal mereka besok hari mungkin hanya bersenang-senang dipantai . Reine jelas mengingat akan hal tersebut. Namun kini yang dia pikirkan bukanlah hal-hal seperti berlibur atau semacamnya.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah ide muncul dikepalanya.

"Aah ... begitu rupanya" Gumam Reine

Sementara Naruto dan Shido menaikkan sebelah alis mereka masing-masing.

"Reine-san ... ada apa?" Tanya Shido sembari memastikan sesuatu.

"Naru, aku ingin kau datang kesuatu tempat besok!" Ujar Reine

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengar ucapan gurunya tersebut.

Reine kemudian berjalan mendekatinya dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinganya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Waktu telah berlalu, dan sekarang pukul 18.50.

Seperti yang diperkirakan, bahkan matahari telah turun, dan panas dan kelembaban yang menindas siang hari telah sedikit membaik. Dan seolah-olah untuk mencocokkan dengan itu, suara cicada yang bergema di sore hari segera beralih ke jangkrik.

Kemudian, kelompok yang pindah ke hotel, membawa barang bawaan mereka ke kamar masing-masing, dan menghabiskan makan malam mereka sebelum menikmati waktu luang mereka.

Ya semua orang kecuali Naruto.

''Haa ... padahal aku berharap study wisataku akan berjalan dengan normal ... '' Naruto meletakkan tangannya di dinding koridor hotel sambil berjalan dengan lelah.

Itu hanya normal. Itu karena 2 Spirit yang tidak disegel telah muncul dan keduanya menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto. Dan terlebih lagi, itu disertai dengan kondisi dimana bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang dievakuasi.

Setelah Kaguya dan Yuzuru terbangun, Reine meminta mereka berdua untuk ikut dengannya dan memberikan beberapa penjelasan.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru, keduanya menjadi sangat taat setelah menerima beberapa penjelasan dari Reine di museum tapi ... itu tidak cukup untuk menghapus kecemasannya.

''Kenapa malah begini jadinya''

Dia membuat wajah cemberut sambil mengerang, dan terus menyeret kakinya ke depan.

Saat ini Naruto sedang menuju ke pemandian air panas. Dia kesana hendak merelekskan dirinya setelah semua yang menimpannya hari ini, yah ... maklum saja dengan hal itu. dia mendengar dari beberapa murid bahwa hotel ini memiliki kolam pemandian air panas yang cukup popular di kalangan wisatawan lokal maupun internasional. Dia bahkan saat ini sudah membawa handuk dan juga baju ganti.

Namun, dia menghentikan langkahnya saat berada di persimpangan T,

... Dua kepala keluar dari sudut kedua sisi jalan yang dipisahkan menjadi dua dan mereka.

"Kalian ..." Naruto bergumam dengan nada datar selagi melihat mereka berdua

Segera, dia melihat makhluk hidup itu. Setelah Naruto menatap mereka dengan wajah sedikit sewot, dia membuka bibirnya.

''Apa, apa yang kalian inginkan, Kaguya, Yuzuru?''

Ketika Naruto mengatakan itu, keduanya keluar dari jalan terdalam.

''Kuku ... tidak buruk untuk melihat kehadiranku Atau harus aku katakan itu yang diharapkan darimu. ''

''Menunjuk. Itu hanya karena yang bersembunyi itu buruk. ''

''...! A-aku tidak mau mendengar kata-kata itu darimu! Aku bersembunyi lebih baik darimu, Yuzuru! ''

''Keberatan. Tidak ada alasan bahwa Kaguya bisa bersembunyi lebih baik dari Yuzuru''

Ada dua bendera biru dan merah yang saling bergantung satu sama lain di pintu masuk, dan kata-kata [Male] dan [Female] ditulis masing-masing.

Itu adalah pintu masuk ke pemandian air panas hotel yang terkenal.

"..."

Ketika Naruto menatap memberikan tatapan datar, Kaguya dengan anggun mengangguk.

''Kuku ... kegelapan yang tidak murni telah terakumulasi terlalu banyak pada tubuh Anda. Saya mengizinkan Anda untuk menyucikan tubuh itu. ''

''Hah? ''

"Terjemahan. Silakan masuk ke pemandian dan bersihkan keringatmu''

Ketika mendengar penuturan tersebut, Naruto menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan tatapan kecurigaan.

"Kalian ... apa yang kalian rencanakan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedikit serius dan curiga.

''Fu ... Tidak mungkin pemikiran mulia dan misteriusku, bisa dipahami dan di mengerti oleh orang biasa. ''

''Memohon. Tolong masuklah. Persiapan untuk mandi semuanya dipersiapkan di sini. ''

Yuzuru menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah.

''... ''

Naruto tetap menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian dengan sedikit ragu.

Pemahaman macam apakah yang diberikan Reine-san untuk mereka berdua selagi dimuseum tadi, dia tidak tahu. akan tetapi, mungkin akan jadi masalah kalau Naruto menolak.

"Baiklah, ... tapi aku masuk lebih dulu, untuk memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan" Ucap Naruto

''Pujian. Yuzuru menghormati keputusan Naruto. ''

Meskipun dia tidak tahu apa maksud kedua niat ini, tapi memang benar dia ingin pergi ke bak mandi dan kelelahan dan keringatnya hilang. Dia meraih handuk dan semacamnya yang disiapkan, dan masuk ke pemandian pria.

Pada saat itu ketika dia melirik ke belakang, entah mengapa, pipi Kaguya berwarna merah seolah dia sedikit malu dan Yuzuru meletakkan tangannya ke mulutnya.

Sementara merasa curiga terhadap tingkah lakunya, Naruto melepas pakaiannya di ruang ganti pakaian, dia kemudian membawa handuk ke satu tangan dan membuka pintu geser yang telah dikepang dengan uap.

''Aaaahhh ... ini hebat''

Dengan demikian, dia secara tidak sengaja membocorkan kekaguman terhadap pemandangan yang meluas di depan matanya.

Di bak mandi raksasa yang dibentuk oleh batu, itu diisi dengan air panas sedikit coklat dan uap tebal mengambang keluar dari sana. Selanjutnya, laut hanya sedikit lebih jauh ke depan, bak mandi dan suara riak lembut bergema.

Karena masih belum mandi, tidak ada orang lain selain Naruto.

Naruto dengan cepat mencuci kepala dan tubuhnya, meletakkan handuk di kepalanya dan menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke air panas.

''Aah"

Dengan demikian, dia membocorkan suara seperti itu yang berbau orang tua. Saat dia mengulurkan kedua kakinya dan tangannya, dia menebarkan seluruh tubuhnya ke air yang sedikit panas.

Dan, pada waktu itu. Suara *Roll* muncul dan pintu geser untuk rumah mandi dibuka.

Dia membawa matanya ke arah pintu masuk sambil bertanya-tanya apakah seseorang memasuki Naruto menegang di air.

''Wha ...''

Naruto mengeluarkan reaksi seperti itu. Itu karena, Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang telah dia pisah dari sekarang di koridor, sekarang berdiri di sana dengan satu handuk mandi melilit tubuh mereka.

"Ke-kenapa kalian malah ikut masuk, Kaguya, Yuzuru?!"

Naruto bertanya dengan nada sedkikt terbata, sementara itu, mereka berdua mencelupkan kaki mereka ke bak mandi dan berjalan di samping Naruto.

Karena uap handuk tipis menempel di kulit mereka, dan kedua siluet tubuh mereka secara khas keluar ke luar. Saat wajah Naruto menjadi merah tanpa disengaja, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya bahkan lebih dalam ke dalam air. Melihat reaksi Naruto, Kaguya melipat tangannya saat wajahnya memerah.

''Ku, kukuku ... bagaimana, kau bahkan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah melihat pesona yng dioancarkan oleh tubuhku yang indah ini'' Mendengar kata-kata itu, Yuzuru berdiri dengan cara seolah menghadapi Kaguya *Fusu*, terbelalak.

''Mengejek, tubuh Kaguya sama sekali tidak ada yang bagus. Aku bahkan baru tahu kala kau ternyata punya dada yang rata''

''... fuun, akan kubuat kau menarik perkataanmu setelah membuat Naruto takluk padaku''

''Tantangan diterima Yuzuru akan menerimanya''

Setelah mengatakan itu, keduanya perlahan menekuk kaki mereka, dan masuk bak mandi seakan meremas Naruto.

''...!?''

Awalnya mengenakan handuk mandi saat memasuki bak mandi adalah pelanggaran sopan santun tapi, tidak mungkin dia bisa menunjukkan hal seperti itu saat ini.

Naruto menegang tubuhnya dengan gugup, dan secara naluriah memejamkan mata.

''Kuku ... tidak apa-apa untuk tegaskan dirimu Naruto. Izinkan saya untuk membuat tubuh Anda tidak dapat dipenuhi kecuali saya''

''Keberatan. Yuzuru akan menyuruh Naruto menjadi korban tubuhku''

Naruto membatu ditempat. Tertangkap oleh sedikit antisipasi dari ketakutan yang tidak diketahui, pikirannya berputar.

Namun.

'' ... hmm?''

Tidak ada yang terjadi, bahkan setelah beberapa saat berlalu. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya.

Keduanya memposisikan diridi sisi kiri dan kanan Naruto, dan hanya mencampuradukkan pemandangan mereka seolah-olah mereka saling memprovokasi.

''Fuh ..., Oh, baik Yuzuru, saya mengizinkan Anda untuk pergi lebih dulu''

''Keberatan. Ini tidak perlu. Sebaliknya Kaguya adalah orang yang membutuhkan cacat. Paling tidak aku akan memberimu hak untuk memulai dulu''

''Kaka, kamu adalah seseorang yang tidak mengerti. Mata Naruto akan dipaku ke arahku saat aku meletakkan tanganku padanya. Bagaimana dengan mencoba memahami kekhawatiran saya agar Anda bisa membuat momen untuk diri sendiri? ''

''Keraguan. Pada kenyataannya Kaguya tidak tahu apa yang harusnya dilakukan, kan? ''

Saat Yuzuru mengatakan itu, *Twitch* bahu Kaguya bergetar.

''I-itu tidak benar! Aku ini lebih dewasa, aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan!''

''Mencurigakan. Nah, kalau begitu tolong tunjukkan itu padaku''

''Wha ... ah, fu, fuun! Baiklah, perhatikan baik-baik! '' Ketika Kaguya berdiri dari tempatnya, sambil melihat ke arah Naruto, dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas kepalanya dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggulnya dan,

''... u, ufuu ~ n. ''

Dia mengambil pose seperti itu sehingga model gravure yang ketinggalan zaman pun akan kalah.

Pada saat itu, Yuzuru meletakkan tangannya di mulutnya dan, * Puuukusukusu * mengeluarkan napas.

"..." Naruto hanya diam ditempat dengan pipinya yang sedikit memerah,. ... tidak, tidak seperti itu tidak se * y. Handuk basah yang menempel di kulit Kaguya pastinya seukuran.

Melihat dua reaksi ini, wajah Kaguya diwarnai merah dan sekali lagi masuk ke bak mandi.

''Ka-kalian berdua! Apanya yang lucu! ''

''Mengejek, pesona Kaguya biasa saja''

''A-apa katamu, aku yakin sebagai claussesku kau mengerti! ?! '' Katanya menunjuk jari-jarinya sambil mengatakan itu. Ketika dia melakukan itu, Yuzuru * berkedut * membuat ujung alisnya bergerak.

''... Keberatan. Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu benar. ''

''Haa, aku bertanya-tanya! Lalu bagaimana kalau melakukannya sekarang dan menunjukkan padaku! ''

''Diakui. ... seperti yang anda inginkan. ''

Ketika Yuzuru mengatakan bahwa dia berbalik dan menghadapi Naruto,

''Bewitch Chuuu. ''

Dan, dia meniupkan ciuman terbang dengan postur idola lama.

''...''

Naruto hanya terdiam di tempat sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Keringat mulai muncul di belahan pelipis kanannya

Melihat pose itu, Kaguya menahan perutnya di bawah lengannya dan tertawa.

''Kyahahahahahahaha! Apa itu, apaa itu! Apakah kau serius berencana untuk memujinya dengan itu? ''

''kecewa, Yuzuru tidak ingin diberitahu oleh Kaguya. ''

''Haah, kau juga ternyata sama saja denganku! ''

''Keberatan. Tubuh Kaguya masih belum cukup matang untuk bisa merayu orang ''

''...! Kau sendiri juga sama saja! ''

''Keberatan. Punya Yuzuru lebih besar dan lebih kencang. ''

''Ku, kuku ... sepertinya kamu tidak mengerti pesona tubuh langsing. ''

''Mengejek. Tubuh Kaguya ramping seperti triplek, penampialn seperti apapun tidak akan bisa mengubah kenyataannya. ''

''Fu, fuun ...! masih mendingan dari pada kau hanya berisi lemak saja! ''

''Kebencian. Yuzuru tidak bisa berpura-pura tidak mendengarnya. Aku anggap itu sebagai kecemburuan Kaguya''

''Aku tidak cemburu, aku memang tidak punya o**i yang besar, tapi aku yakin kalau Naruto lebih menyukai yang ramping sepertiku dari pada yang gendut sepertimu!''

''Keberatan. o**i adalah senjata utama seorang perempuan untuk merayu laki-laki, tapi saat orang melihatmu, orang akan berpikir bahwa mereka melihat tengkorak''

''Siapa yang kau panggil tengkorak!''

''Lalu, siapa yang kau panggil gendut? '

''Apa yang salah, meski memiliki lebih banyak perpecahan daripada aku! Hoo-ra ~ Naruto, kamu tidak suka wanita seperti itu kan!''

''Menunjuk. Kaguya adalah salah satu yang berbau lebih seperti keringat dibanding Yuzuru. Anda ketinggalan pesona sebagai wanita''

''apa sih? Bahkan kau memiliki persentase lemak lebih tinggi dariku!"'

''Sayang sekali. Pada akhirnya Yuzuru sekarang tahu kasihan terhadap Kaguya yang hanya tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya"

Naruto hanya diam ditempat dan membatin ' _Berada didekat mereka bisa membuatku gila, lebih baik aku pergi selagi ada kesempatan'_ batinya dengan nada kesal.

''Diam! Lembek! Lembek! Lembek! Lembek!''

''Kembalilah. Dada rata! Dada rata!''

Keduanya mulai bertengkar.

Namun tanpa mereka berdua sadari, Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ditempat Naruto sendiri, dia sudah berjalan keluar dari tempat pemandian. Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana, Naruto berjalan kedepan dengan ekspresi wajah yang datar.

Tidak terpikir olehnya bahwa dua gadis tersebut akan melakukan hal sejauh itu. Namun beruntung dia bisa kabur dari mereka berdua setelah dia berlatih menjadi shinobi dari Kyuubi no Yoko yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Ditengah dirinya yang sedang berjalan dengan santai, tiba-tiba suara feminim seorang gadis terdengar didalam kepalanya.

" **Aku tidak menyangka kalau mereka akan melakukan hal itu denganmu,... sungguh berani!"**

Suara itu, nampak sangat familiar dengannya.

Yap suara dari seorang gadis jelmaan siluman rubah berekor sembilan alias Kyuubi no Yoko yang baru-baru ini dia temui di alam lain, dia memiliki ciri wajah dengan dua guritan kumis kucing dan telinganya yang meruncing ditambah dengan mata berwarna violet juga rambut panjang berwarna merah.

Dialah Kurama.

" **Mereka bahkan membuat wajahmu sempat memerah ... Ufu ... lucu sekali!"**

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar ucapan Kurama tersebut.

"Berisik! Aku tidak mau mendengar kata itu darimu!"

Naruto kemudian mempercepat jalannya menuju kesuatu tempat.

Meski belum begitu mengenal mereka, Naruto benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau menghadapi dua gadis yang aling berebut untuk mendapat perhatiannya itu sangat merepotkan. Ini jauh lebih buruk dari apa yang dia pikirkan selama ini.

Apakah hal semacam ini yang selama ini di rasakan oleh Shido setiap kali Origami dan Tohka saling berebut perhatian darinya.

Naruto memikirkan saat dirinya pertama kali bertemu dengan Kaguya dan Yuzuru hari ini, kejadian itu bisa dibilang memalukan dan juga sekaligus menyebalkan baginya.

"Haah, dasar! ... padahal, awalnya mereka tidak menganggap aku ada dan bahkan hampir saja membunuhku ... sekarang mereka malah berusaha mendapat perhatian dariku,!"

Naruto mendengus kesal dalam berkata.

Dari dalam pikirannya, Kurama hanya berbaring sambil menyaksikan ekpsresi wajah partnernya tersebut. Ekosr rubahnya yang berbulu tersebut dia kibaskan kesana kemari. Telinganya yang runcing sesekali berkedut karena suatu hal. Namun pandangan matanya tetap saja menatap datar kearah Naruto.

Meski Kurama kini berada didalam tubuh Naruto, dia tetap bisa memantau apa saja yang sedang dilakukan oleh partnernya itu. Dia bisa melihatnya melalui kemampuan mata batin miliknya. Oleh karena itu, semua yang di dengar oleh Naruto saat berada di kantor museum tadi juga bisa didengar oleh Kurama.

Dengan kata lain, Kurama pun juga tahu menahu soal spirit dan semua yang didengar Naruto dari Reine tadi. Namun meski begitu, nampaknya Naruto masih belum memberitahu soal kekuatannya ataupaun Kurama pada siapapun.

Nampaknya dia masih belum siap untuk memberitahu semuanya.

" **Oh iya, ... ngomong-ngomong, dimana temanmu si Shido itu?"**

Alis Naruto langsung naik keatas membentuk setengah lingkaran.

"Un ... kalau tidak salah, aku tadi sempat melihat dia pergi makan diruang makan hotel bersama dengan Tohka"

" **Oh, begitu!"**

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa detik, Kurama kemudian kembali berkata

" **Hey, Naruto! ... apa kau benar-benar serius akan melaukan ini?"**

"Un ...!"

Tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya ditengah jalan.

"Maksudmu soal menyegel kekuatan spirit?" Naruto bertanya

" **Ya begitulah"**

Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Kurama, Naruto kembali terdiam untuk sesaat.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto hanya terdiam dengan posisi yang sama, yaitu kedua tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celana.

Setelah itu, dia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju ruang makan berharap masih ada sisa makanan untuknya.

Didepan dia berbelok kearah kanan dimana ruang makan berada tepat disana. Memasuki ruang makan, dia melihat disana ada banyak sekali murid yang sedang memakan makan malam mereka.

Meski tidak semua murid sekolah berada disana, namun siswa dan siswi yang berada diruang makan jumlahnya cukup banyak bahkan mungkin hampir memenuhi ruang makan, namun untungnya ruang makannya ada empat ruangan, dan masing-masing ruangan menampung puluhan orang murid.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai buku menu yang dimeja sebelah kirinya, dengan tatapan mata yang datar dia melihat menu yang disajikan disana

"...!"

Namun pandangan matanya terhenti disuatu tempat,

Disana, dia melihat salah satu makanan kesukaannya, apa lagi kalau bukan ramen. Melihat makanan kesukaannya juga ikut dimasukkan didalam daftar menu, Naruto langsung mencari pelayan untuk memesan makanan.

Dengan antusias, dia memesan secara langsung pada sang koki hotel untuk ddibuatkan semangkuk ramen. Naruto sejak masih kecil sudah sangat menyukai yang namanya ramen, bahkan saat ini dia kerja sampingan disebuah kedai ramen di kota Tenguu.

Bukan hanya bekerja, dia juga belajar bagaimana cara memasak meski tidak terlalu mahir. Terkadang, pemilik kedai ramen tempat dia bekerja juga sering mentraktirnya makan ramen di kedainya sendiri. Itu salah satu hal yang membuat Naruto senang setelah dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu.

Sebetulnya, masih banyak misteri soal masa lalu Naruto yang kurang jelas. Contahnya saja Kurama alias Kyuubi no Yoko, bagaimana bisa dia berada didalam tubuhnya. Dan apakah kedua orang tuanya itu juga pengguna cakra. Dan masih banyak lagi yang belum dia ketahui.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, dia akhirnya menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Namun, meski para murid yang lain banyak yang pergi kepemandian air panas, Naruto lebih memilih untuk pergi kekamarnya dan tidur. Alasannya tentu karena di sudah selesai berendam meski hanya beberapa saat saja. hal itu karena dua bersaudara Yamai yang membuatnya tidak betah untuk berlama-lama di pemandian.

Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Heh...!"

Dua sosok gadis berdiri tepat didepan kamarnya.

Dengan segera, Naruto langsung menyembunyikan badannya di balik tembok.

"Kaguya, Yuzuru, ... apa yang mereka lakukan disini dan bagaimana mereka tahu kalau itu adalah kamarku?"

Sebulir keringat mengalir dipelipis kanan Naruto.

Dirinya kemudian teringat saat Reine-san memberikan semacam pelajaran kepada mereka berdua saat tadi dore di kantor museum.

"Reine-san ... pemahaman macam apa yang sebenarnya kau berikan pada dua gadis itu?"

Dengan waspada, Naruto mengintip kearah mereka berdua yang masih berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Mereka terlihat beberapa kali mengok kekanan dan kiri seolah sedang menunggu seseorang.

' _Apa mereka berdua menungguku? Tapi untuk apa?'_

Lalu kemudian, tanpa ijin apapun dari siapapun, mereka berdua memasuki ruang kamar tersebut.

"...!?" pertanyaannya disini, jika itu memang kamar Naruto, bagaimana dua gadis itu bisa memiliki kunci kamar tersebut padahal kunci kamarnya dia bawa.

Atau mungkin mereka menduplikat kunci kamar Naruto saat di pemandian tadi, saat Naruto melepaskan pakaiannya. Hal tersebut apakah mungkin untuk dilakukan oleh spirit. Tapi, apakah mungkin... soalnya kekuatan utama dari dua gadis tersebut adalah badai.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?"

Gumam Naruto sambil menatap dengan penuh kecurigaan.

Dirinya kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap layaknya pencuri yang hendak membobol sebuah ruang harta. Didepan pintu kamarnya sendiri, Naruto menoleh kearah kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada yang melihatnya.

Setelah merasa keadaan sudah aman, Naruto kemudian menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke pintu tersebut.

Ini merupakan salah satu metode yang dia pelajari untuk menguping pembicaraan seseorang dari balik ruangan. Beberapa saat terdiam disana, Naruto sama sekali tidak mendengar ada suara apapun dari dalam.

' _Kenapa tidak ada suara?'_

Karena tidak terdengar ada suara apapun dari dalam, kecurigaannya makin meninggi saat itu juga.

Naruto kemudian memegang gagang pintunya dan mulai memutarnya. Dia membuka pintu itu secara perlahan dan mengintip apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didalam sana. Namun disana terlalu gelap, meski Naruto menyipitkan matanya dia tetap tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

Dia kemudian membuka pintu secara perlahan.

Dan setelah pintu terbuka, hanya ada kegelapan didalam sana. Suasanannya cukup mencekam didalam sana. Dalam keadaan normal, Naruto pasti akan merinding hebat karena dia benci dengan sesuatu yang berbau mistis. Namun untungnya, akhir-akhir ini dia berhasil mengatasi rasa takutnya akan hantu dan makhluk gaib. Jadi tidak masalah walau sekarang keadaanya seperti ini.

Naruto kemudian dengan segera mengambil inisiatif untuk mencari tombol lampu dikamar tersebut.

Dia masih memasang mode waspadanya, perlahan tangannya meraba-raba kearah dinding kamar, mencari tombol lampu, hingga tangannya merasakan sebuah tonjolan keras didinding tersebut. Dia yakin bahwa itu adalah tombol lampunya.

CKLEK!

Naruto kemudian menekan tonjolan tersebut, sedetik kemudian lampu dikamar tersebut pun mulai menyala menerangi ruangan.

Disana dia melihat fasilitas ruang kamar yang mewah, ada lampu tidur yang dihiasi dengan beberapa macam hiasan, kasur yang empuk disertai dengan selimut dan juga dua buah bantal. Namun dia tidak menemukan sosok yang dia cari sebelumnya.

Naruto pun merelekskan bahunya, dia membuat ekspresi wajah datar.

Sambil menghembuskan nafas pendek, Naruto melirikkan matanya kearah kiri. Tepat disana terdapat sebuah lemari yang berukuran besar, mungkin cukup besar untuk dijadikan tempat bersembunyi.

"Huft ... keluarlah, aku tahu kalian ada didalam sana!?"

"Gueh!"

Dari dalam lemari tersebut, terdengar semacam suara feminim dari seorang gadis ... atau lebih tepatnya dua orang gadis.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, pintu lemari pun mulai terbuka. Dari dalam sana pun memperlihatkan dua orang gadis kembar yang keluar dari balik pintu.

Melihat dua gadis tersebut, Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah sewot.

"Kuku... tidak kusangka ternyata kau mampu menyadari kehadiranku, orang biasa pasti tidak akan mampu melakukannya" Ucap Kaguya dengan nada songong

"Menunjuk, itu karena Kaguya tidak pandai bersembunyi"

"Yuzuru, kau benar-benar berisik!"

Naruto sweatdrop ditempat melihat dua gadis kembar itu saling bertengkar. ' _Kaguya, kau sendiri juga berisik'_

Naruto menghela nafas, dan kemudian secara baik-baik meminta Kaguya dan Yuzuru untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Haah... bisakah kalian keluar dari kamarku, aku ingin mendapat ketenangan disini!"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu.

Alis Kaguya dan Yuzuru berkedut saat itu juga.

"Huh, apa kau pikir aku yang mulai ini akan menuruti kemauanmu, jangan harap!?"

"Penolakan, Yuzuru tetap akan bersama Naruto disini"

Kedua Yamai tersebut nampaknya sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan keadaan mereka saat ini. Atau mungkin mereka memang tidak peduli. Pasalnya, ruangan ini adalah kamar Naruto, dan mereka berdua kini sedang berada didalam ruangan bersamaan dengan si penghuni ruangan.

"Haduuuh... kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat ini, kita bertiga bisa kena masalah"

"Kuku ... masa bodoh, lagi pula kau ini sudah besar dan sudah sepantasnya kau melakukan hubungan i***m"

"Setuju, bagi pemuda jaman sekarang, ke*******an itu adalah hal yang memalukan, karena itu..."

"Sudah, cukup sampai disitu" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Yuzuru

"Dengar, aku tahu kalau kalian berdua ini adalah spirit dan aku juga mengerti soal duel kalian ... tapi kalian ini juga seorang gadis, tidak sepantasnya bagi kalian untuk mengatakan hal itu, apalagi didepan seorang laki-laki sepertiku ... aku memang masih p*****a, dan aku berniat untuk mempertahankan kehormatanku sampai aku dewasa nanti, jadi aku mohon pada kalian berdua untuk keluar dari kamarku sekarang" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tegas dan bijaksana, namun dia juga meminta Kaguya dan Yuzuru untuk keluar dari kamarnya secara baik-baik.

Namun, Kaguya malah mengeluarkan ekprsei wajah cemberut.

"Muu... iya, iya, kau ini cerewet sekali!" Ucap Kaguya dengan nada acuh tak acuh

Namun Yuzuru hanya diam, tidak lama kemudian terdengar gema suara yang sangat lucu.

Sontak, bahu sikembar tersebut sedikit terlonjak.

"Kalian ... lapar?" Tanya Naruto

Namun sikembar Kaguya dan Yuzuru hanya terdiam.

Pada saat itu, perutnya berbunyi.

"...…!"

Kelihatannya Spirit sekalipun juga bisa lapar.

Ia dengar bahwa bagi makhluk hidup yang disebut Spirit, yang diperlukan untuk kelangsungan hidup hanyalah kekuatan Spirit-nya, tapi… kalau diingat-ingat, setelah kekuatan Tohka disegel dia menjadi rakus sekali.

"Kuku ... spirit yang perkasa sepertiku mana mungkin kelaparan!"

Namun disaat itu perutnya kembali berbunyi, wajah Kaguya dan Yuzuru pun memerah padam.

"Benarkah? ... tapi sepertinya perut kalian berkata lain"

Naruto berkata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Wajah mereka berdua makin memerah ketika perut mereka berbunyi makin kencang.

"MUO ... BAIKLAH, BAIKLAH KAU MENANG ... AKU MEMANG LAPAR, LANTAS MENGAPA DENGAN HAL ITU, HAH? KAU BELUM PERNAH MELIHAT ORANG LAPAR?" Kaguya teriak-teriak tidak jelas

Yuzuru sendiri hanya terdiam dengan wajah yang ditundukkan sedikit.

"Emmm... sebenarnya aku baru tahu kalau spirit ternyata bisa lapar juga"

Naruto berkata sambil sedikit tertawa.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

Mereka berpikir hal yang tidak-tidak, seperti Naruto yang akan menertawai mereka jika melihat kondisi mereka saat ini.

Namun-

"Ini..."

Naruto menyodorkan dua buah benda di kedua tangannya pada mereka berdua.

Mungkin saja, tadi dia sempat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya ketika mereka saat Kaguya dan Yuzuru terdiam barusan.

"Bertanya, Apa ini?"

Yuzuru bertanya sambil melihat kearah benda yang disodorkan pada dirinya dan Kaguya.

Benda tersebut memiliki ciri berwawrna jingga dan juga terdapat tulisan Potato. Jelas bahwa benda yang disodorkan Naruto itu adalah sebungkus keripik kentang. Namun bagi Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang notabene seorang spirit, mereka tentunya belum pernah melihatnya.

"Ini namanya keripik kentang!" Ujar Naruto

"Keripik kentang? Apa itu? racun?"

Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar ucapan Kaguya yang barusan asal ceplas-ceplos begitu saja.

"Tentu saja bukan! Ini hanya makanan biasa, ... lebih tepatnya makanan ringan!"

"Bertanya, kenapa kau memberikannya pada kami?"

"Soalnya, aku dengar tadi stok makanan didapur telah habis ... kokinya juga sedang pergi keluar untuk membeli bahan makanan yang baru, ... dan yah, walaupun ini tidak akan membuatmu kenyang, setidaknya cukup untuk mengisi perut kalian" Ucap Naruto

Kguay dan Yuzuru terdiam sebentar.

"Intinya, karena persedian makanan didapur habis, kau memberikan ini pada kami untuk menahan rasa lapar!?" Ucap Yuzuru

"Yeah, begitulah"

Dan dengan segera, Kaguya dan Yuzuru pun menerima bungkusan keripik kentang milik Naruto yang bagian atasnya kini sudah terbuka dan menampakkan bagian dalamnya yang berisi keripik kentang tentunya.

"A-arigatou!" Ucap Kaguya

Namun tidak seperti dirinya yang mungkin akan mengeluakan nada songongnya atau tsundere, dia menerima bungkusan tersebut dengan rada malu-malu.

Akan tetapi, meski mengetahuinya, Naruto tidak begitu memperdulikannya dan membalas ucapan Kaguya dengan tersenyum cerah.

Hanya dengan melihat senyumannya saja membuat jantung mereka berdua berdetak kencang. Mereka, baik Kaguya maupun Yuzuru tidak mengerti dengan perasaan aneh yang kini sedang menimpa mereka. Senang, dan juga malu saat melihat Naruto tersenyum kearah mereka. tentu itu membuat mereka bingung, padahal sebelum-sebelumnya saat mereka bertemu semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

Setelah itu, Kaguya dan Yuzuru kemudian pergi dari kamar Naruto dan kembali kekamar mereka masing-masing. Mengetahui bahwa dirinya kini telah lepas dari jeratan Kaguya dan Yuzuru hanya menghela nafas lega sambil bergumam.

"Haaah, akhirnya ... aku bisa lepas dari mereka berdua"

Setelah itu pun, Naruto langsung merebahkan badannya yang lelah di ranjang.

Dirinya menatap kearah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih bersih seperti salju, perlahan-lahan rasa kantuk mulai menghampirinya, sebelum beberapa saat kemudian dirinya pun tertidur dalam lelap.

 **SKIP TIME**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto yang tertidur lelap kini mulai membuka matanya secara perlahan.

Dia membuka matanya secara perlahan menampakkan iris shapire yang seindah lautan.

"Uh...!?"

Selagi melenguh tidak jelas, dirinya merasakan ada sesuatu di kepalanya. Sesuatu yang dia jadikan bantal, Naruto menengkok kekanan, yang nampak disana hanya ada bantal berwarna putih yang masih tersusun rapi pada tempatnya.

"Sudah pagi, ya?"

Naruto bergumam selagi menatap datar kearah langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih.

Dia mulai sedikit mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi malam, tepatnya saat Kaguya dan Yuzuru menyelinap masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Namun untungnya semua masalah sudah berhasil diselesaikan dengan baik.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju dengan gontai menuju kekamar mandi.

Beruntung, disetiap kamar hotel disediakan kamar mandi beserta toliet. Jadi penghuni hotel tidak usah repot-repor pergi keluar hanya untuk cuci muka ataupun yang lainya.

Sambil menggaruk kepala kuningnya yang gatal, Naruto berjalan memasuki kamar mandi.

Dirinya menghampiri kran yang terdapat pada bathub

Naruto menyalakan kran tersebut kemudian air pun keluar dari situ. Dia menadahkan kedua telapak tangannya seperti hendak meminta sesuatu di bawah kran yang menyala itu, kemudian membasuh mukanya.

Dia beberapa kali membasuh mukanya dengan air beberapa kali.

Sebelum kemudian dia melihat pantulan bayangan dirinya dicermin.

Wajah yang nampak masih muda dengan tiga guritan kumis kucing dipipi yang menjadi ciri khasnya, serta rambut pirang jabrik yang masih berantakan setelah bangun tidur.

Dia ingat betul bahwa hari ini semuanya akan berlibur di pantai pulau Arubi.

Sebelum itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk mandi sebentar sebelum pergi bersantai dipantai.

Setelah dirinya selesai mandi, dia keluar dari kamarnya dengan memakai celana pendek berwarna jingga dan kaos berwarna putih.

"Hn..."

Menengok kekanan dan kiri.

Disana nampak sangat sepi, bahkan tak ada satupun orang yang terlihat disana.

Sepertinya saat ini semua teman-teman Naruto sedang bersenang-senang di pantai atau bermain ombak.

"Kau bangun kesiangan, ya?"

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah suara feminim seorang gadis dari sebelahnya.

Naruto hanya menatap datar kearah gadis tersebut sambil menjawab dengan "Hn" saja

Namun tatapan datar dari Naruto tiba-tiba saja berubah

"Owaah!"

Badannya langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat gadis tersebut.

Dia memiliki rambut merah panjang dengan warna mata violet, .

Naruto memperhatikan gadis tersebut dari bawah hingga atas, namun pada akhirnya dia betul-betul yakin bahwa gadis yang kini berada dihadapannya adalah

"Ku-Kurama!"

Naruto menyebut namanya dengan nada tidak percaya dan tatapan yang agak konyol.

Dia adalah Kurama, hanya saja kini dia tidak memiliki sembilan ekor di belakangnya dan juga telinga panjang yang meruncing

Melihat Naruto yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, Kurama mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Berhentilah menatapku begitu"

"Eh ... tidak, tapi ..."

Sekali lagi Naruto melihat Kurama dari bawah hingga atas untuk memastikan bahwa dia benar-benar Kurama.

Pakaian yang dikenapakn Kurama saat ini adalah pakaian ala Miko

Namun yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini ... eh tidak, maksudku bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?"

"Oh itu ... soalnya , emm ... kau harus tahu satu hal, meski aku ini tinggal didalam tubuhmu, namun aku yang sekarang juga bisa keluar dari tubuhmu dengan bentuk ini, namun tergantung dengan jumlah energi yang aku miliki" Jelas Kurama

"Oh begitu, ya!" Naruto mengangguk paham.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kau belum menjawab ucapankua yang tadi"

"Heh, yang mana?"

Kurama kemudian langsung menajamkan pandangannya pada Naruto, Naruto sendiri hanya bisa meneguk ludah melihat Kurama menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam

"Hn... tadi kan sudah kujawab" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit khawatir

"Payah, yang seperti itu mana bisa disebut jawaban!"

Naruto hanya cengengesana, sebelum kemudian dia berdehem dan menngambalikan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ehem, yah seperti yang kau lihat, aku memang bangun kesiangan"

"Heeeh, memangnya apa saja yang kau lakukan semalam?"

Kurama menanannyakannya dengan nada menyelidiki sekaligus menggoda, namun Naruto hanya membuat ekspresi datar.

"Kau tidak usah tahu"

"Heeh, memangnya kenapaaa?"

Kurama mengucapkannya lagi dengan nada menggoda Naruto. Namun saat ditanyai begitu, ekspresi wajah Naruto menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sebal.

"Ck, sudahlah aku pergi saja!"

Naruto kemudian melenggang pergi, tidak lama Kurama pun menyusul.

Tidak lama kemudian, kini Naruto dan Kurama telah sampai pantai.

"O, ooh...!"

Kurama menggoyang-goyangkan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar sambil heran.

Tapi ini mungkin sesuatu yang tak bisa dipercaya. Itu karena sekarang, di penglihatannya sebuah pemandangan spektakuler tersebar luas dan tidak mungkin untuk dipahami kecuali orang itu menggelengkan lehernya.

Samudranya tersebar luas di seberang jalan dan pasir, cakrawalanya meluas seperti memisahkan langit dan bumi.

Langitnya cerah.

Matahari menyinari dengan megah, dan mewarnai samudra dengan gradasi yang indah.

"Jadi ini adalah...Samudra!"

Kurama menatap kagum dengan mata yang berbinar kearah pemandangan spektakuler yang ada di depan matanya.

"Yah ... bisa dibilang begitu"

Naruto berkata dengan sambil kedua tangan yang masuk kedalam saku celana pendeknya.

Namun kemudian dia melihat sebentar kearah Kurama, tepatnya pakaian yang kini dia pakai.

Alis Kurama berkedut ketika Naruto lagi-lagi menatapnya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku lagi?"

"Eh, soalnya ... pakaianmu ..." Ucap Naruto yang menggantung

Kurama kemudian melihat kearah pakaiannya sendiri, itu adalah pakaian ala Miko. Dia tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengan pakaiannya.

"Memang kenapa dengan pakaianku?"

"Etto, kurasa pakaianmu itu terlalu mencolok"

"Hn...!?

Selagi bergumam tidak jelas, Kurama mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, selain itu terdapat rona merah tipis di sekitar wajahnya.

"Naruto ... apa kau menyuruhku untuk buka baju disini?"

"BUKAN!"

Naruto tidak dapat menahan teriakannya setelah mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Kurama.

Sambil memikirkan solusinya, Naruto kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya dan menelusuri kesekitarnya. Sebelum kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada satu arah.

"Em, itu ... kau lihat gadis yang disana itu? aku ingin kau memakai pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu!"

"Hn..."

Kurama mengerutkan alisnya sambil mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto. Dia melihat kearah seorang gadis berpakaian bikini yang sedang bermain air dengan teman-temannya.

"Dasar mesum, kau mau aku pakai pakaian itu!?"

"A-apa...!?"

Naruto tersentak dengan ucapan Kurama dengan ronoa merah tipis diwajahnya.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk memakai pakaian yang dipakai gadis itu, kan?"

"Heh!?"

Kali ini giliran Naruto yang mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Kurama. Dia menunjuk kearah seorang gadis berpakaian bikini yang sedang bermain air dengan teman-temannya.

Namun dengan segera, Naruto membenarkan kesalah pahaman itu

"Bukan, ... bukan yang itu!, tapi yang itu!"

Naruto menunjuk kearah seorang gadis dengan pakaian lengan panjang dengan tudung, kalau dilihat pakaian tersebut nampaknya tidak terlalu tipis.

"Nah, yang itu lebih baik!"

TIK!

Kurama kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

Perlahan tubuhnya mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya, mulai dari leher sampai dengan bawah.

Pakaian ala miko yang tadi dia pakai terpecah menjadi cahaya yang menyebar dikemana-mana, namun tak berapa lama serpihan–serpihan cahaya tersebut mulai terkumpul kembali.

Menempel di tubuh Kurama.

Badan Kurama yang diselimuti cahaya kemudian mulai meredup sebelum akhirnya menampakkan wujudnya.

Kini pakaian yang di pakai Kurama sama persis dengan pakaian yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto barusan.

Kurama kemudian memutar badannya dengan anggun.

Dan dengan sedikit malu-malu, menannyakan pendapat Naruto

"Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Namun yang ditanya hanya sweatdrop ditempat.

"Ka-kau bisa melakukan itu?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada tergagap

"Eh ... i-iya, ini merupakan kemampuan lain yang aku miliki ... dengan kemampuan ini aku bisa berganti baju dengan mudahnya"

Mendengar ucapan Kurama, Naruto langsung membuat wajah sewot.

"Oh iya, bukannya kau diminta Reine untuk datang kesuatu tempat hari ini?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

"Apa tidak mau datang ketempatnya?"

"Nanti saja, lagi pula ... Reine-san menyuruhku datang jam delapan nanti, jadi masih ada waktu sekitar, tiga puluh menit lagi" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

"Oh begitu!"

Kurama mengangguk paham.

Namun entah mengapa dirinya juga merasa senang karena nampaknya mereka memliki waktu bersama yang lebih banyak.

"Hey, Kurama!"

"A-apa?"

Naruto memanggil Kurama, namun badannya tersentak saat dia di panggil. Diwajahnya pun dapat terlihat rona merah muda tipis.

"Mau beli es krim?"

"Es krim...? Apa itu?"

Tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, Naruto kemudian langsung menarik tangan Kurama.

Kurama pun tentu juga kaget saat tiba-tiba Naruto menarik tangannya.

"He-hey, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Kurama

"Sudahlah ikut saja!"

Naruto berkata seperti itu.

Sementara itu, melihat tangannya di gandengan oleh Naruto, rona merah di pipi Kurama malah makin jelas.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Di chap kali ini, author berusaha agar sifatnya si Naruto gak berubah alias sama dengan di chap sebelumnya. Jadi bagaimana menurut pendapat reader-san?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Date a Live disclaimer Tachibana Kōshi**

 **Character: Naruto, Shido, Tohka, Kaguya & Yuzuru dll**

 **Genre: Friendship, Action, Fantasy, Romance, Sci-fi, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Warning : Ooc, Semi canon, Imajinasi author, tidak suka tidak usah di baca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan cerita dengan fic lainnya atau kekurangan lain, karena yang namanya manusia tidak lepas dari kesalahan.**

 **The Last Shinobi**

 **Chapter 4: Munculnya petaka**

Hari kedua study wisata telah dimulai.

Saat ini, nampak pantai telah ramai oleh siswa dan siswi SMA Raeizen yang sedang bersantai dan bermain-main disana dengan pakaian dan baju renang mereka. Tempat ini menjadi sangat terkenal sejak hotel di bangun delapan tahun yang lalu. banyak wisatawan lokal dan internasional datang ketempat ini. Buktinya saja, saat ini ada beberapa orang turis luar negeri yang tengah berfoto dengan para murid SMA Raizen.

Dari sekian banyak murid yang bersenang-senang, ada beberapa yang lebih memilih untuk berada ditempat lain yang jauh dari keramaian, ada pula yang sedang berlomba-lomba siapa yang paling lama menyelam didalam ari laut yang asin itu.

Saat ini, terlihat Naruto yang sedang menelusuri daerah sekitar dengan tatapan wajah datar. Dia nampak tengah mencari sesuatu atau seseorang. Dari belakang, datang seorang gadis berambut merah yang panjangnya sebahu, memakai pakaian lengan panjang dengan tudung dan tekstur kain yang tipis menutupi pakaian bikini yang ada didalamnya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?"

Gadis tersebut bertanya.

"Aku sedang mencari Shido" Jawab Naruto dengan nada sedikti kesal.

Gadis tersebut menaikkan alisnya tanpa dia sengaja saat mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Hooo..."

Gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah suara yang terdengar imut dengan mulut yang masih belepotan oleh sesuatu yang berwarna coklat.

"Benar juga, ini kan sudah waktunya janjian itu, kan?"

"Yeah, kau benar sekali, Kurama!"

Naruto berkata dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil membalikan badannya.

Pandangan matanya, terus menelusuri sekitar ketika dia memutar badannya sambil berpikir dia akan melihat orang kini sedang dia cari-cari.

Namun, pandangannya terhenti ketika dia melihat kearah Kurama yang sekarang ini tengah berdiri didepannya. Bukan karena pakaian yang dia pakai, ataupun wajahnya yang terlihat manis. Melainkan sesuatu berwarna coklat yang berada disekitar area mulutnya, ditambah lagi sebuah es krim rasa coklat yang kini berada di tangannya.

Naruto membuat wajah sewot dan berkata.

"Kau masih belum puas juga?"

Mendengar Naruto bertanya dengan nada yang seperti itu, Kurama mengerutkan alisnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" Ucap Kurama dengan nada ketus

Naruto menepuk jidatnya, entah rasa macam apa yang ingin dia katakan tapi.

"Bukan begitu..."

Dia lalu mengambil sesuatu dari saku celana belakangnya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan dua mangkok es krim ... dompetku juga sekarat gara-gara itu, dan kau masih belum puas juga?"

Tanpa dia sadari dia mengungkapkan kekessalannya dalam perkataan tersebut sambil membuka kembali dompetnya yang sudah hampir kosong tanpa uang sedikitpun. Dan bahkan bisa dilihat seekor lalat yang keluar dari dalamnya.

Nafsu makan Kurama benar-benar gila, hal ini mengingatkan Naruto pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yaitu Tohka. Gadis berambut ungu kehitaman tersebut dikenal dengan nafsu makannya yang seperti monster. Namun meski begitu, dia tetap saja bisa berpenampilan cantik dan dengan body yang woww.

Namun meski begitu, Kurama berkata dengan sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Huft, yang seperti itu mana mungkin membuatku puas, aku masih ingin satu mangkok es krim lagi!"

Kali ini giliran Narutolah yang mengerutkan dahinya,

Dia terus menatap Kurama dengan ekspresi wajah sewot.

Namun Kurama sendiri malah asyik memakan es krim yang berada ditangannya. Dia nampak tidak memperdulikan keadaan dompet Naruto yang sudah sekarat.

Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Sekrang dia mengerti perasan Shido ketika dia menghadapi Tohka yang memiliki nafsu makan yang seperti monster itu. Bisa di katakan kalau ini mungkin sebanding dengan itu.

Sambil melihat isi dompetnya yang kini mungkin hanya menyisakan sedikit uang.

Naruto kembali membuat ekspresi wajah sewot.

' _Sial, kalau terus begini ... seluruh uang ku bisa habis sebelum study wisata ini selesai'_

Dirumah dia juga memiliki uang simpanan, namun tidak terlalu banyak.

Naruto kemudian menyimpan kembali dompetnya kedalam saku celana pendeknya yang berwarna jingga itu.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang kesal, Naruto berjalan dia menatap sebentar kearah Kurama yang kini sudah menghabiskan es krim coklatnya. Dia kelihatan begitu senang setelah menghabiskan seluruh es krimnya. Dia seolah mengatakan 'aku ingin lagi' yang terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya.

Alis Naruto berkedut saat itu juga.

"Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Kurama seolah tidak ada rasa berssalah sama sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sewot.

Kurama menatap ekspres Naruto dengan wajah datar.

Beberapa murid perempuan terlihat berjalan melewati mereka, mereka terlihat mengarahkan pandangan kearah Naruto dan Kurama. Hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan, Kurama yang kini terlihat seperti seorang remaja perempuan yang memiliki wajah cantik dan juga kulit mulus, bersama dengan Uzumaki Naruto, si murid paling jahil di SMA Raizen.

Mereka terus diperhatikan dari jarak jauh.

Namun meski begitu, Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan cakra dan Kurama yang merupakan Kyuubi no Yoko bisa dengan mudahnya menyadari bahwa mereka sedang di perhatikan.

Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah datar dan melirik kearah orang-orang yang tengah berada disisi lain.

"Hey, Naruto sebaiknya sekarang kita pergi cari si Shido itu!" Ujar Kurama

"Ya"

Naruto menjawab dengan jawaban singkat.

Mereka pun melenggang pergi namun-

"Tunggu sebentar-"

Ketika hendak melenggang pergi, Naruto tiba-tiba menarik tangan Kurama hingga membuatnya berhenti melangkah. Kurama pun tidak mengerti dengan maksud Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Seditik sebelum dia bertanya, Naruto mendekatkan tangannya kearah wajah Kurama.

"Aa...!?"

Kurama pun langsung panik melihat kelakuan Naruto itu.

Namun dia sama sekali tidak ada maksud jahat apapun, dia menyadari apa yang tidak di sadari Kurama. Naruto menempelkan ujung jari jempolnya di pipi bagian kiri Kurama dan membersihkan sisa es krim yang masih menempel di wajah manis milik Kurama itu.

Hal tersebut pun sontak membuat rona merah tipis di wajah Kurama.

Dirinya hanya bisa mematung saat Naruto melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa pergi kemana-mana dengan wajah yang belepotan begitu"

Naruto berkata dengan nada yang ramah dan sambil tersenyum kecil.

Oarng lain yang melihatnya pun hanya berisul-siul tidak jelas, sementara bagi para gadis yang lewat dsisi mereka hanya membuat ekspresi dengan rona merah sedikit di pipi mereka.

'Lihat, si Uzumaki ternyata romantis juga'

'Iya kau benar'

'Lihat saja caranya merayu gadis itu'

Dan begitulah setidaknya hal-hal yang ucapkan oleh orang-orang di sekitar mereka. Bagi Naruto yang sudah jelas merupakan murid paling jahil disekolah, hal itu jelas jarang sekali mereka lihat.

Meski mengetahui apa yang dia dengar Naruto tampak tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah, kembali ketopik awal..."

Naruto mngucapkannya sambil bertopang dagu dengan satu tangan.

"Ehh..." Sementara itu, Kurama yang sempat melamun akhirnya tersadar juga

"Shido atau Reine-san berjanji akan menjemputku setelah jam delapan, namun sekarang sudah pukul delapan lebih lima belas menit, dan salah satu dari mereka belum juga datang ketempatku, ... menurutmu bagaimana, Kurama?"

"Ehh ... etto ... bagaimana kalau kita coba untuk mencari mereka disekitar?"

"Kurasa itu percuma, karena aku sudah melakukannya saat kau menghabiskan semangkuk es krim tadi!"

"Me-memangnya kenapa, apa kau menyalahkanku?"

Wajah Kurama memerah dalam artian emosi karena Naruto terlihat seperti menyalahkannya barusan. Namun dengan segera dia membantah.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu, kan ... yah sudahlah, lupakan saja. pertanyaannya sekarang, dimana kita harus mencari Shido dan Reine-san?"

"Hft ... kalau kurasa sih, mungkin saja mereka pergi ketempat yang sepi dan jarang pengunjung"

Mendengar ucapan Kurama, Naruto tidak sengaja menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sedetik kemudian, dia menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Kurama.

"Oh benar juga, untuk melakukan proses pendekatan terhadap dua gadis spirit yang super merepotkan itu, mereka pasti memilihkan tempat yang sepi pengunjung..."

Namun, sedetik kemudian, Naruto langsung membuat wajah sewot saat dia menyadari sesuatu.

"Ad apa denganmu?" Tanya Kurama sat dia melihat ekspresi wajah Naruto.

"Eh, tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku mulai menyadari kalau ini mungkin bukanlah ide yang bagus"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"... yah, kau tahu sendiri kan, mereka berdua itu sering melakukan hal-hal yang nekat padaku saat tidak ada orang lain ... aku berpikir apakah kali ini mereka juga akan kembali melakukannya"

"Maksudmu seperti saat di pemandian air panas dan ketika mereka menyusup masuk kekamarmu kemarin?"

"Yah, begitulah"

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan, kini Kurama malah memperlihatkan senyuman dalam artian penuh rasa kagum.

"Hm ... aku kagum, mereka berani melakukan hal yang seperti itu kepadamu"

"Harusnya kau tidak kagum seperti itu, Kurama! Kalau aku tidak menegur mereka, aku juga yang nantinya kena masalah!"

"Hee, apa ini ... aku tidak percaya Uzumaki Naruto yang terkenal jahil bisa berkata seperti itu"

Alis Naruto berkedut

"Ck, kau ini, apa maksud ucapanmu itu?"

"Tidak ada, kok!"

Kurama kemudian menghela nafas pendek dan bertanya

"Nah, sekarang, kembali ketopik awal ... Tohka, Shido, Reine dan juga Kaguya serta Yuzuru hilang sejak tadi pagi entah kemana ditambah lagi kau tidak bisa menghubungi salah satu dari mereka, lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Hn ... aku akan coba melacak mereka dengan mode sennin" Jawab Naruto datar

"Mode Sennin? Hn ... kurasa itu ide yang bagus!"

"Baiklah, sekarang hanya tinggal mencari tempat yang sepi"

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya kearea sekitar sambil mencari tempat yang cocok. Namun tempat ini terlalu ramai, yah namanya juga pantai, pastilah akan banyak orang ditempat ini.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Heh!"

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Kurama dan tidak lama kemudian tibalah mereka disuatu tempat.

Tepatnya di bawah sebuah pohon yang rindang, dimana hawa yang sejuk berada. Sinar matahari terpancar melalui sela-sela dedaunan. Disini tempat yang cukup sepi dan nampaknya jarang ada yang datang kesini.

"Disini?"

Kurama bertanya sambil melihat area sekitar yang hanya ada pepohonan dan juga jalan setapak di ujung sana.

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung duduk bersila dan memejamkan matanya untuk mendapatkan energi alam.

Kurama yang kini berdiri disebelah kanan Naruto sempat melirik kearahnya yang sedang duduk bersila disana. Dia memandang surai kuning milik Naruto yang nampak mengkilau dan juga lembut. Rasanya ingin sekali dia menyentuh surai pirang pemuda itu.

Namun Kurama menahannya perasaan itu, dan perlahan rona merah muda mulai terlihat lagi dikedua sisi pipinya.

Namun-

"Heh...!"

Bahu Kurama tersentak dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat Naruto selesai mengumpulkan energi alam.

Dengan cepat Naruto pun membuka matanya, dan pupil matanya berubah menjadi warna kuning dengan tanda seperti tanda (-) dan juga tato berwarna merah kecoklatan mulai terbentuk disekitar matanya.

Dengan menggunakan mode sennin, kekuatan fisik dan mental pengguna akan meningkat drastis. Dan dengan mode ini pula, Naruto mampu meningkatkan kemampuan sensoriknya hingga dua kali lipat.

"Itu mereka!"

Naruto bergumam selagi dia berhasil merasakan hawa keberadaan orang yang kini tengah dia cari.

"Kau menemukan mereka?"

"Ya"

"Dimana tempatnya?"

"Tempatnya cukup jauh jika ditempuh dari sini, mereka ada di ujung utara pulau Arubi"

"Ujung Utara, ya ... kalau begitu sebaiknya kita cepat pergi kesana sebelum mode sennin-mu itu habis" Saran Kurama

"Ya, kau benar juga, ayo!"

SYUUT

Setelah itu, mereka berdua kemudian menghilang dari tempat mereka berada

 **DITEMPAT SHIDO**

Shidou saat ini berad di pantai Akaru yang terletak di ujung utara Pulau Arubi.

Pantai ini yang telah dibatalkan karena gempa darat di pulau ini 30 tahun yang lalu, itu tampak seperti busur lembut dari pemandangan dari atas, dan nampaknya itu disebut nama keren seperti pantai bulan sabit. dari panduan.

''...''

Tapi, tidak ada tanda-tanda bayangan seperti turis di sana.

Namun itu hanya normal. Shidou dipanggil dan dihentikan oleh Reine saat hendak pergi ke ruang ganti bersama orang lain, dan dengan menggunakan mobil sewaan yang disiapkan, dia dibawa ke pantai pribadi yang terletak di tepi pantai Akaru.

Sepertinya dia sengaja menyiapkannya kemarin, karena ada kemungkinan tinggi bahwa penangkapan Shidou mungkin terganggu oleh teman sekelas lainnya saat sedang berlangsung.

''Haa ... ini luar biasa'' Langit sudah bersih. Sinar matahari yang intens tercermin pada air transparan yang tinggi, dan membuat Shidou menyipitkan matanya. Namun, sebaliknya, dibandingkan dengan anak laki-laki muda energik normal yang bermain di kolam renang, bergumam dengan nada yang mirip dengan pria tua, dia kemudian dengan lembut membelai luka goresan yang dibuat di dadanya dan pipinya.

Shidou mendesah. Seakan untuk menyesuaikan dengan itu, sebuah suara mengantuk bergema dari Incam yang dilengkapi di telinga kanannya.

"... Shin, sepertinya Kaguya dan Yuzuru sudah selesai berganti baju. Dimana Naru?'' Mendengar kata-kata Reine, Shido menepuk jidatnya

"Shimatta, aku lupa menjemput anak itu!"

Dari Incam yang dia pasang ditelinga kanannya, nampaknya Reine menghela nafas panjang.

"Haah ... Shin, kau harus belajar mengatasi ingatanmu yang buruk itu"

"Ehehehe ... maaf, aku akan coba untuk menghubunginya sekarang!"

Namun pada saat itu, Reine tiba-tiba memutus komunikasi mereka.

Dan pada saat bersamaan, dia mendengar suara 2 orang dari belakang.

''Kuku ... Jadi kamu bersembunyi di tempat seperti ini ya. ''

''Temukan. Menemukanmu, Shidou. ''

Mereka adalah nada yang khas. Tidak perlu konfirmasi. Shidou perlahan berbalik.

Kaguya dan Yuzuru berdiri di sana seperti yang dia duga. Kaguya mengenakan bikini hitam dengan hiasan renda putih dan berlawanan dengan itu; Yuzuru mengenakan bikini dengan latar belakang putih yang dihiasi dengan tali hitam.

Ke kedua sisi, sangat cocok untuk mereka sehingga menyebalkan. Jika gadis-gadis ini berjalan berdampingan di pantai, mungkin tidak akan berakhir dengan satu atau dua orang mendekati mereka secara spontan.

''O, ou, kalian berdua. Ini sangat cocok untuk kalian berdua. Ini sangat indah''

Namun tiba-tiba, Kaguya melipat kedua lengannya.

''Ku, kukuku ... bukankah itu sudah pasti? Pakaian ini dibuat hanya untuk menebar pesonaku''

''Penghargaan. Arigatou Shido, meski Yuzuru ingin mendengarnya dari orang lain''

Selanjutnya, Yuzuru membuat busur patuh.

"Oh iya, Ngomong-ngomong ... dimana Naruto?"

"Bertanya, Shido, Naruto berada dimana sekarang?"

"Hey, Yuzuru, jangan mengulang pertanyaanku!"

"Membantah, Yuzuru tidak mengulang perkataan Kaguya, Yuzuru mengucapkannya dengan pelafalan yang berbeda"

"Apa itu! jangan memakai bahasa yang rumit!"

"Penolakan, Yuzuru tidak memakai bahasa yang rumit, otak Kaguya saja yang dangkal"

"Apa katamu!"

Kaguya berkata dengan nada geram terhadap Yuzuru.

Sementara itu, Shido hanya tersenyum kikuk melihat interaksi dari dua spirit yang kini berada di hadapannya.

Disaat itulah, Shido kembali mendengar suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"SHIDO!

Disana ada Tohka dan Origami yang sedang berlari menuju Shido.

Kebetulan, pakaian mereka adalah pakaian renang yang dibeli Shido untuk mereka bulan lalu. Tohka berwarna gelap sementara Origami adalah bikini putih. Keduanya patut dicoba, sangat cocok dengan mereka.

''Shido, kamu berada di tempat seperti ini! Aku mencarimu! ''

''Shido. Kenapa kamu bersama dengan Yamai bersaudara? ''

Dan, Tohka mengatakan bahwa ceria sementara Origami mengatakannya dengan curiga. Shidou membuat senyuman yang senyap seakan menipu mereka dengan ambigu dan mundur selangkah.

''Itu, anu ... ahaha, sebenarnya, aku tersesat ... ''

Dan pada saat itu, entah bagaimana berhasil memperbaiki pernapasan mereka, Kaguya dan Yuzuru, yang mengenakan baju renang mereka tetap terjaga, mengeluarkan suara mereka.

''Kuku ... begitulah, kau datang disaat yang tepat. Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung denganku, pengawal Tohka"

"Mengejutkan, aku tidak menyangka Mastah Origami akan berada disini''

"Pengawal? Mastah? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Shido bertanya dengan nada bingung

Omong-omong, ada pembicaraan tentang Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang menjadi beban di kamar Tohka dan Origami masing-masing. Tidak mengherankan jika keduanya mengingat wajah mereka. ... yah, entah itu tuan atau pemilik, dia sedikit penasaran dengan mengapa jenis judul yang tidak terdengar seperti apa yang teman harus menggunakan sedang digunakan.

"Emek ... aku melihat beberapa potensi dalam dirinya. Aku pun memberinya hubungan kegelapan dan mengikatnya dengan perjanjian pengawal"

"Informasi, Yuzuru terpesona oleh keterampilan Mastah. Dia pun menjadikanku muridnya"

"Begitu, toh ..."

"Jadi, apa yang kalian bertiga lakukan disini?"

"Etto ... sebenarnya kami..."

Dan, di tengah kata-kata Shido, suara mengantuk terdengar terdengar dari belakang. Melihat ke belakang, di sanalah Reine, mengenakan parka di atas baju renangnya. Mungkin karena sinar matahari terlalu kuat, dia menyipitkan matanya sambil membuat keteduhan dengan tangannya dan kepalanya bergoyang-goyang. Dia tampak seperti pasien anemia yang hampir jatuh setiap saat tapi ... yah, Shidou tahu bahwa inilah Reine yang biasa. kondisi.

''Reine-san ...?'' Shido mengangkat alis dengan ragu. Saat ini, Reine mengira memberikan nasehat kepada Kaguya dan Yuzuru melalui Incam. Kaguya dan Yuzuru mungkin memiliki keraguan yang sama, mereka menatap Reine dengan aneh dan menyentuh Incam yang dilengkapi telinganya dengan tangan mereka.

'' ... Karena jumlah orang meningkat. Bagaimana kalau kita bermain voli pantai? ''

Mengatakan itu, dia menunjuk ke ujung pantai.

Pada awalnya, Kaguya dan Yuzuru tidak bahagia tapi setelah beberapa saat, mereka sepertinya segera mengerti bahwa tujuannya telah diubah.

''Fuun, baiklah. Tidak peduli apa yang kita lakukan, tetap saja aku yang akan berdiri di atas''

''persetujuan, Yuzuru tidak keberatan. Yuzuru adalah orang yang akan menang''

Ketika mata mereka bertemu setelah mengatakan bahwa, meski bukan lomba, keduanya mulai berlari pada waktu yang bersamaan.

''Oou!''

Dengan demikian, Tohka mulai berlari seolah-olah dia terinspirasi oleh mereka. Origami mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Shidou dan Reine seolah dia tidak cukup yakin, tapi mungkin dia menduga tidak ada yang perlu ditanyakan lagi dan berjalan menuju pantai.

Dan seolah mengikutinya, Reine dan Shidou juga mulai berjalan.

''... jadi, Reine-san. Kenapa kamu tiba-tiba keluar? ''

''... aah Itu karena Tohka dan Origami yang muncul tanpa di prediksi. Jadi, aku memilih untuk rencana B''

''Rencanakan B, katamu''

''... aah, Selagi menunggu Naru datang, aku berpikir untuk embuatmu menjadi lebih dekat dengan Kaguya dan Yuzuru''

''Apa kau yakin kalau Naruto akan datang?''

"Entahlah, tapi setidaknya ini patut untuk dicoba"

"Iya juga sih, Tapi ... aku tidak yakin kalau mereka bisa bekerja sama"

''... yah, kalau soal itu serahkan saja padaku''

Setelah percakapan seperti itu, Shido dan yang lainnya mencapai lapangan voli pantai yang indah yang dibangun di pantai. Setelah itu, Reine menyandarkan tubuhnya ke atas dan mengambil benda seperti tabung yang bersandar di tiang.

''... sekarang, mari kita putuskan pemisahan tim. 3 orang dalam satu tim Tolong tarik banyak. ''

''Mu? ''

Berawal dari Tohka, pintu masuk tabung mengarah ke arahnya dan dia menarik sebuah batang yang ada di dalamnya. Shidou memukul tangannya seolah-olah dia mengerti. Tidak ada kesalahan bahwa kemungkinan besar kemungkinan besar dibuat sehingga Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Shidou berada di tim yang sama.

''... Shin , kau juga''

''Ah, ya'' Setelah diberitahu, dia mengeluarkan satu dari dua sisanya. Dan kemudian, dia membawa matanya ke ujung tempat parkir dan Shidou, [heh?] terlihat bodoh.

Itu karena, di atasnya bukan simbol atau angka, tapi gambar dari orang yang terlalu dibesar-besarkan.

''... Baiklah, orang-orang yang mengeluarkan Gregor, Jackson, dan Spenser datang ke sini, sementara mereka yang menarik Alexander, Abraham dan Anthony, pergilah ke sisi lain pengadilan''

''Reine-san, mereka itu siapa?''

''Ini? '' Tohka dan Origami menunjukkan jumlah mereka kepada Reine seolah-olah mereka bermasalah.

''... aah, yang satu ini Gregor. Yang itu Spenser ''

Selanjutnya Kaguya dan Yuzuru melakukan hal yang sama dan menunjukkannya kepada Reine sama seperti sebelumnya.

''... kalian berdua adalah Alexander dan Abraham. Silakan pergi ke sisi lain''

''...''

Dia menatap pria yang berlebihan itu (paling mungkin Anthony) sekali lagi dengan setengah matanya terpejam. ... dia tidak tahu bedanya dengan Tohka dan yang lainnya.

Tim A ... Kaguya, Yuzuru dan Shidou.

Tim B ... Tohka, Origami dan Reine.

Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka dan Origami. 4 orang dari 6 orang tidak puas dengan teSaya awalnya adalah organisasi, tapi hanya dengan satu kata [Aku akan memberitahu tim pemenang sebuah rahasia tentang Shido dan Naruto yang tidak akan pernah bisa ditemukan oleh orang lain] dari Reine, pertandingan dimulai.

"YOSH, AYO KITA LAKUKAAN!''

Tohka mengangkat teriakan ceria, dan melepaskan tembakan dari tepi lapangan seberang.

Tapi

''Wha!? ''

Bohyuuuuuu! Bola dengan mudah menembus jaring bersamaan dengan suara itu, dan berkembang seperti peluru. Shidou segera memindahkan tubuhnya ke samping.

Setelah bola menembus ke tempat di mana Shidou sekarang, GyaGyaGyaGyaGyaGyaa! Ia menari-nari di pantai seperti koma sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

''Reine-san! Berapa poinnya?''

''... 0 poin''

''Muu, poin keterampilan teknis tidak ditambahkan ya ...''

''... kemungkinan besar, tapi saya pikir Anda salah dengan ini dengan olahraga lain''

Mungkin setelah melihat serangan Tohka, Kaguya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

''Kuku ... tidak buruk Sepertinya saya harus serius juga''

''Tidak, Kurasa kau tidak perlu melakukannya!''

Jika itu akan menjadi pertukaran dari jenis bola itu, bahkan jika dia memiliki banyak nyawa, itu tidak akan cukup. Shidou menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Fuun, membosankan Nah apapun, selanjutnya kan layanan kita kan? ''

Dengan kata itu, Kaguya mengulurkan tangannya ke arah bola yang digali ke tanah.

Dan dengan bentuk yang tak terduga indah, dia menembak bola ke arah pengadilan lawan.

''Oou, itu datang! ''

''Jangan ganggu''

Menghentikan gerakan Tohka dengan suaranya, Origami menerima bola.

Reine yang berdiri di belakangnya saat itu terjadi, membuat lemparan yang indah. Pada kesempatan itu, payudara Reine yang bangga dengan massa mereka yang luar biasa, melambung naik turun dan mata Shidou tidak sengaja disematkan ke atasnya.

''Peringatan Ini berbahaya''

''Haa ...!''

Karena diberitahu oleh Yuzuru, dia segera membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Pada saat dia menyadarinya, di depannya adalah Tohka yang telah membuat lompatan energik cukup tinggi untuk menyeberangi jaring.

''HAA!''

Bersama dengan teriakan keras yang penuh dengan energi, Tohka memukul bola dengan telapak tangannya. Shido Berdiri di sana dengan hampa.

''Kuh, Shidou, menyingkirlah!''

''Setuju. Kau menghalangi''

Suara Kaguya dan Yuzuru bergema dari belakang. Sepertinya, mereka membuat slide untuk mendapatkan bola.

Namun, karena mereka sampai pada tempat yang sama pada saat yang sama, keduanya * Bam saling mengetuk dan jatuh di tempat. Selama waktu itu, bola melambung di dalam pengadilan dan * roll ** roll ** roll * digulung di atas pasir.

''Kuhaa! Apa, apa yang kau lakukan Yuzuru! ''

"Keberatan. Kaguya menggangguku, ini daerahku''

Kaguya dan Yuzuru menekan dahi mereka sambil saling melotot.

 **DI TEMPAT NARUTO**

Didalam hutan, Naruto kini tengah melompat-lompat di atas dahan pohon sambil menuju ketempat Shido dan yang lainnya. Diikuti oleh Kurama dibelakangnya, gadis berambut merah panjang sebahu yang merupakan jelmaan wujud dari Kyuubi no Yoko.

Mereka berdua berlompatan dari satu pohon kepohon lain seperti layaknya seorang ninja.

Diam-diam, mata violet milik Kurama melirik kearah Naruto yang posisinya sedikit berada didepannya saat ini. Pemuda berambut pirang yang kini tengah memakai kaos lengan pendek berwarna putih dengan celena pendek berwarna jingga dan tidak lupa sebuah sandal japit yang digunakan sebagai alas kaki.

Namun, dia kini telah berkembang pesat tidak seperti Naruto yang dulu. Setelah latihan keras yang dia jalani bersama Kurama waktu itu. Naruto yang sekarang terlihat lebih gagah dan juga bijaksana, meski terkadang sifat konyol dan menyebalkannya masih menempel dalam dirinya.

Naruto kini masih dalam mode sennin, dengan mode ini dia bisa melacak hawa keberadaan Shido. Dan pastinya dia juga tahu kalau Kurama kini sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau melihat kearahku?"

"Eh! Tidak, kok! Siapa juga yang melihat kearahmu"

Tanya Naruto dengan nada datar tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Bahu Kurama langsung tersentak dan langsung berusaha mengelak dengan berkata sepeti itu.

Namun Naruto hanya diam, dan tidak terlalu memperdulikannya.

Kurama kemudian menarik nafas pendek untuk menenangkan detak jantungnya yang menjadi sedikit lebih kencang dibanding sebelumnya.

"Huft, Naruto!"

"Ha?"

Ucapan Kurama ketika memanggil diri hanya dibalas oleh sebuah 'Ha' dengan datar oleh Naruto

"Apa jaraknya masih jauh?"

"Tidak, kurasa sudah dekat"

Disaat yang bersamaan, Naruto tidak sengaja menaikkan kedua alisnya.

Setelah satu lompatan lagi kesautu dahan pohon yang ada didepannya, Naruto kemudian berhenti disana.

Dibelakangnya, Kurama yang sempat bingung saat Naruto tiba-tiba saja berhenti akhirnya juga ikut berhenti di atas dahan pohon yang sama disebelah kanan Naruto.

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Eee ... sebenarnya aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang ganjil"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau tahu ... sejak dari tadi, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang mengawasi kita"

"Hee, begitu ya"

Kurama menjawab dengan nada datar, wajahnya hampir sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun, kecuali ketika Naruto terlihat menaikkan kedua alisnya dan menoleh kearah dirinya.

"Melihat reaksimu ... jangan-jagnan kau juga merasakannya ya, Kurama!?"

"Ya begitulah, sebenarnya aku memang merasakan ada yang aneh semenjak kita berangkat tadi ... aku juga merasakan seperti ada yang mengawasi kita, tapi..."

"Tapi? Tapi apa?"

Kurama terdiam sejenak, namun kemudian dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Melihat Kurama menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Naruto sendiri hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, disaat yang sama tato berwarna merah kecoklatan di sekitar matanya mulai menghilang, iris matanya pun kembali normal lagi.

"Tidak, lupakan saja ... sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan, aku lihat Mode Sennin-mu juga sudah habis?"

"A, aah, yah, untuk saat ini biarkan saja dulu, selama sesuatu itu tidak melakukan hal yang berbahaya"

"Begitu!" Kurama menyahutnya dengan jawaban yang singkat

"Dan, satu lagi ... kurasa sebaiknya untuk saat ini kau kembali saja kedalam tubuhku!" Ujar Naruto

"Heh!? Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Yah, kau tahu ... mungkin akan jadi masalah jika aku membawa seorang gadis tak dikenal yang tidak tahu pula asal-usulnya bersamaku"

Kurama seketika menggembungkan pipnya, wajahnya pun memerah dalam artian marah.

"Hoi, bagian akhir kata-katamu sedikit tidak enak didengar telingaku!"

"Ehh!"

"Lupakan saja, lagi pula apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga sih"

Naruto kemudian menarik nafas lega dan tersenyum kecut.

"Maa, terima kasih karena kau mau mengerti ... tapi, aku juga minta maaf atas ucapanku yang tadi"

"Tidak apa apa aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, kok! ... baiklah, aku pergi dulu!"

Setelah itu, tubuh Kurama pun perlahan mulai berubah menjadi aura cakra berwarna merah. Aura cakra merah tersebut kemudian perlahan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto.

Naruto awalnya sedikit terkejut saat aura cakra berwarna merah tersebut perlahan masuk kedalam tubuhnya, sebelum kemudian menghilang seutuhnya.

' _Huft, jujur saja, aku tidak menyangka dia bisa melakukan hal seperti itu'_ Naruto berkacak pinggan sambil membatin.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian turun dari dahan pohon yang kini sedang dia pijaki. TAP*, dia melompat dari atas dahan pohon tersebut yang sekiranya cukup tinggi, namun nyatanya dia langsung melompat dari sana dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Setelah itu, pandangan matanya pun melihat kearah cahaya yang datang dari arah depan.

Nampaknya tepat didepan sana adalah pantai, hal itu bisa dari suara ombak kecil yang menerpa lautan, ditempat yang dia pijaki pun juga sudah nampak tanah yang tertutup oleh pasir.

Naruto kemudian berjalan kedepan sambil menyusuri jalan kecil yang tercipta karena pasir menutupi tanah dan akar pohon dibawahnya.

Disana dia bisa meraskan udaranya yang sangat segar, lebih segar dibanding di tempat tadi. Matahari bersinar terang di langit tanpa ada awan sedikitpun, air lautnya yang berwarna biru, dan hamburan ombak yang mulai menggulung disekitar tebing disana.

"Fuun..." Naruto membuat ekspresi wajah yang relaks saat pandangannya melihat suasana ditempat ini rasanya mirip seperti berada dipantai pribadi. Naruto perlahan mulai menikmati suasana disini.

"Haaa, rasanya seperti berada dipantai pribadi"

Naruto bergumam selagi dririnya mulai merasakn energi alam yang berada disekitarnya. Benar-benar, disausana semacam ini hal paling ingin dia lakukan adalah tidur.

Namun-

GUOOAAAAAAHH

Sebuah benda asing bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi kearah wajahnya, namun untungnya benda tersebut hanya melewati batang hidungnya. Dan pada akhirnya, benda itu sempat berputar-putar di pasir sebelum akhirnya berhenti.

Setelah merasa sudah aman, Naruto kemudian melirikkan matanya kearah benda tersebut. Disana nampak sebuah bola voli yang kini membuat bekas hantaman dipasir itu. Itu, bola voli? Tapi bagaimana mungkin bola voli memiliki kekuatan hantaman yang sehebat itu sampai-sampai membuat suara yang cukup keras saat menghantam.

"...?"

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian menolehkan wajahnya kearah datangnya bola voli itu.

Disana, dia melihat beberapa orang yang tengah bermain voli, dan nampaknya bola voli ini adalah milik mereka. tempat ini nampak seperti pantai pribadi, namun tunggu sebentar. Naruto langsung membuat ekspresi wajah sewot saat melihat kearah orang-orang itu.

Mereka yang disana itu adalah, Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka, Reine-san, Origami, dan satu lagi pemuda berambut biru bernama Shido yang kini tengah terkapar di pasir pantai karena suatu alasan.

Dari kejauhan, Kaguya dan Yuzuru nampak melambai-lambaikan tangan mereka. Sepertinya mereka menyadari akan kehadiran Naruto disana.

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian berjalan menghampiri mereka bersamaan dengan membawa bola namun dengan wajah yang masih menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sewot.

Mereka semua yang ada disana menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang berbeda saat bertemu dengan Naruto disana.

Tohka kini berkacak pinggang dan dengan wajahnya yang ceria menatap kearah Naruto, Kaguya dan Yuzuru pun nampak senang Naruto bisa berada disana bersama mereka wala ekspresi wajah keduanya berbeda. Lalu, entah apa yang dia pikirkan namun ekspresi wajahnya tetap saja datar. Sedang Shido dan Reine-san, tidak usah ditanya lagi. Reine membawa Shido yang sedang pingsan ketempat yang teduh.

"Si Shido itu kenapa?"

"Menjawab, Shido pingsan saat kita sedang bermain voli pantai"

"Kuku, baru setengah permainan di mulai, dia malah pingsan, dasar manusia yang lemah!"

"Memangnya apa saja yang terjadi?"

"Kuku ... Shido dengan tubuhnya yang lemah berkali-kali memblokir serangan dari Tohka yang penuh energi, jadinya malah seeprti itu deh!"

Naruto sweatdrop di tempat sembari membayangkan kejiadannya. Sweatdrop kembali mendarat di kepalanya saat dirinya terbayang tentang apa yang terjadi pada Shido sebelumnya. Dia juga menghubungkan hal itu dengan kejadian yang tadi saat bola voli yang hampir mengenai dirinya membekas ditanah.

' _Kalau pukulannya seperti itu, tidak heran jika Shido pingsan'_

Selagi Naruto sweatdrop, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Kaguya tersebut.

"Oh iya, berhubung sekarang kau sudah ada disini, bagaimana kalau kau menggantikan Shido yang sudah tepar?"

"Setuju, Naruto, mohon untuk ikut dalam permainan voli pantai ini"

Saat di tawari untuk ikut bermain, Naruto menunjuukan keringat turun dari pelipis kanannya.

"Eee ... ku-kurasa, aku tidak ikut saja ..."

"Hee, kenapa ...?" Tohka bertanya

"Jangan bilang kalau kau takut dengan yang namanya tantangan, Naruto"

"Kh!"

Origami mengucapkannya dengan nada datar namun benar-benar tajam dan pedas ucapannya. Kini dapat terlihat perempatan di dahi Naruto setelah mendengar ucapan Origami barusan. Tidak terima dengan ucapan gadis berabut silver tersebut, Naruto terpaksa menerima tantangan tersebut.

"Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan ikut bermain!"

Naruto kemudian mengambil posisi di belakang Kaguya serta Yuzuru yang berdiri dengan percaya diri didepannya.

Disaat yang sama, Naruto kini melihat Reine yang sedang berjalan dengan santainya menuju kearah mereka. disudut sana, tepatnya dibawah sebuah pohonyang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berada. Dirinya melihat Shido yang sedang tiduran di pasir karena pingsan.

"Yosh, kalian sudah siap?"

Reine bertanya dengan menunjukkan ekspresi yang mengantuk.

"Yeah!"

"Tentu saja"

Kaguya, Yuzuru, Tohka menganggukan kepalanya dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat, Origami hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Namun Naruto, dirinya hanya menjawab dengan sebuah 'Hm' sambil menunjukkan ekspresi wajah datar.

"YOSHA!

Dengan penuh energi, Tohka melakukan tembakan pertama.

DASH!

Tembakan tersebut mengarah kepada Naruto dengan kecepatan yang seperti rudal. Naruto menyipitkan matanya saat melihat arah datangnya bola tepat menuju kearahnya. Akan tetapi-

"Heh?"

Dua sosok gadis muda yang berdiri didepannya tiba-tiba saja melompat dan berusaha menggapai bola tersebut. Bam* Kaguya dan Yuzuru saling berbenturan di atas, bola gagal di tahan oleh mereka dan melesat dengan cepat.

DUAAK!

Bola tersebut dengan cepat bergerak dan menghantam wajah Naruto yang konsentrasinya terpecah gara-gara ulah dua gadis tadi.

"Guwaah!"

Bola voli itu pun mendarat tidak jauh dari posisi Naruto yang terjatuh saat ini.

"Kuh, kau menggangguku, Yuzuru!"

"Membantah, Kaguya lah yang mengganggu Yuzuru"

Kaguya dan Yuzuru bertukar ejekan selagi mereka saling melotot, sementara itu Naruto mengelus-elus bagian wajahnya yang terkena hantaman bola yang tadi.

' _Mereka ini! Apa sih yang mereka lakukan?'_

Naruto membatin sambil memandang kearah Kaguya dan Yuzuru dengan tatapan sewot.

Naruto kemudian mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Membuat seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau mengangkat tanganmu?" Tohka bertanya dengan polosnya

"Aku minta untuk diulang!"

"Hah!?"

Saat itu pula, mereka semua memekikannya dengan cukup keras sampai menggema kedalam hutan.

Namun tanpa ada komplein dari kedua belah pihak, mereka pun memulai pertandingan dari awal lagi. Berniat untuk menannyakan apa alasannya, Naruto tidak menjawab sama sekali dan hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam yang bisa membuat bulu kuduk berdiri.

Mereka pun kembali ke posisi semula, namun kali ini Reine yang berada pada posisi Origami.

Sementara Naruto serta Kaguya dan Yuzuru yang berada di tim lawan berisap untuk menghadapinya.

Reine mengambil bola dan kemudian menembakkannya ke lawan.

DASH!

Dia menembak dengan cukup keras namun tidak sekeras Tohka yang menembak dengan penuh energi tadi. Naruto sudah bersiap untuk menghadang arah datangnya bola. Berharap bahwa Kaguya serta Yuzuru dapat bekerja sama namun-

"Akan kuhadang bola it~"

Namun tiba-tiba ketika dia hampir saja bergerak, sesuatu dengan kecepatan angin bergerak dengan cepat dan menghantam bola itu. Kaguya membuat sebuah pukulan yang sangat keras dan emmbuat bola itu melambung tinggi.

Itu tidak bisa disebut sebuah blocking namun juga tidak bisa disebut pukulan smash. Mungkin itulah yang namanya pukulan super keras tanpa arah dari Kaguya.

Bola tersebut melambung jauh kesana, sebelum kemudian mereka melihat bola itu mendarat didalam hutan.

"Bolanya, mendarat di dalam hutan!" Gumam Tohka

"Bertanya, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?"

"Kalau tidak ada bola, kita semua tidak dapat untuk melanjutkan permianan voli pantai ini!"

Dikala Yuzuru bertanya, Reine menjawab dengan tatapan datar, sementara Tohka hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Tidak mungkin juga kalau kita yang mengambil bolanya, kan?" Ucap Origami.

Sedetik kemudian, mereka menyadari akan sesuatu yang terlewat. Ini merupakan saatnya seorang laki-laki untuk beraksi. Sedetik kemudian, mereka semua langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka kearah Naruto.

Disaat yang sama, bulu kuduk Naruto langsung berdiri saat mendapat tatapan dari para gadis itu. meresa mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya mereka inginkan, Naruto pun mengucapkan-

"Baik, baik, aku akan mengambil bolanya, puas?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

"Kuku ... sebagai tuanmu, aku mengatakan kalau ini adalah saat yang tepat bagimu yang merupakan seorang pelayan untuk unjuk gigi!"

TWITCH!

Mendengar perkataan Kaguya yang nampaknya ditujukan padanya, kini muncul perempatan urat nadi di keningnya.

Namun Naruto langsung melenggang pergi dari tempat itu untuk mencari bola volinya.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada didalam hutan sambil mencari bola voli yang di terbangkan oleh Kaguya tadi. Dia berjalan pada sebuah jalan setapak sambil menoleh kan wajahnya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari bola itu.

"Ya ampun, kenapa aku harus mengalami nasib sial seperti ini"

Naruto mengeluh sambil tetap mencari bola voli tersebut, namun tiba-tiba saja suara Kurama terngiang didalam pikirannya.

" **Kau baru saja sampai, tapi langsung disuruh untuk mencari bola voli yang hilang didalam hutan, kasihan sekali, sepertinya hari ini nasib sial sedang menimpamu, Naruto"**

"Kurama, bisakah kau diam sebentar, dasar berisik!"

Naruto berucap dengan nada kesal, namun kekesalannya malah dia tumpahkan pada Kurama.

" **Tunggu sebentar, kau yang kena sial kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan, kalau kau memang kesal lebih baik marahi saja si Kaguya itu, jangan padaku!"**

"..."

Namun Naruto yang hanya dia saja entah mengapa malah membuat Kurama yang kini berbalik kesal terhadap dirinya.

" **Hey, kau itu dengar atau tidak, sih!?"**

"..."

" **HEY, KAU DENGAR TIDAK!**

"Iya, iya, aku dengar kok!"

Ucapan Naruto yang berkata dengan nada acuh tak acuh itu pun sukses membuat wajah Kurama memerah dengan artian penuh kekesalan terhadap dirinya.

" **KAU BENAR-BENAR MENYEBALKAN, LEBIH MENYEBALKAN DARI DUGAANKU!"** Teriak Kurama dengan penuh kekesalan

" **Huh, aku tidak tahu seperti apa masa kecilmu, tapi aku yakin kalau kau pastinya sampah masyarakat!**

"...!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto langsung terdiam. Sementara Kurama masih mengumpat kepadanya.

Namun sedetik kemudian, Kurama tibat-tiba tersadar bahwa apa yang baru saja dia katakan itu sangat tidak pantas untuk ukuran seekor bijuu. Kurama kemudian berniat untuk segera meminta maaf, namun kegengsiannya telah membuatnya menahan semuanya.

DEG!

Akan tetapi disaat yang sama, Naruto kembali merasakan gejolak aneh didalam dirinya. Perasaan ini, sama persis dengan yang sebelumnya.

'Ini ...'

Disaat Naruto tengah merasakan gejolak aneh didalam tubuhnya, tiba-tiba tepat dihadapannya muncul sebuah pusaran hitam disertai dengan kelopak mawar hitam yang berputar disekitarnya. Naruto menajamkan pandangannya saat perlahan pusaran tersebut mulai menghilang.

Dari sana, muncul sosok seorang gadis dengan pakaian berwarna hitam yang terlihat seperti pakaian seorang biarawati. Dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam namun berwarna uban pada sisi bawahnya. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah senyuman manis pada Naruto namun tidak dengan aura yang dia pancarkan.

"Siapa kau?"

Naruto bertanya dengan sedikit waspada terhadap gadis remaja yang kini berada dihadapannya.

*Ufu* gadis tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah tawa kecil saat dia tersenyum. Sementara itu dari dalam Minscape, Kurama masih tersu mengawasi keadaannya.

"Namaku adalah Marina Arusu, salam kenal, Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget saat gadis yang diketahui bernama Marina tersebut mengetahui namanya, terlebih lagi nama lengkapnya. Padahal dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?"

"Kalau soal itu, bukanlah hal yang sulit bagiku untuk mengetahuinya, apa lagi setelah kejadian waktu itu"

"Kejadian waktu itu? apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau tidak ingat?"

Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Marina. Marina kemudian menghela nafas pendek sebelum kemudian dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ya sudahlah, tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak ingat, lagi pula kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu"

Marina berkata seolah dirinya sudah mengenal Naruto sejak masih kecil, namun sedetik kemudian wajahnnya kembali membuat senyuman, senyuman yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk seseorang berdiri.

Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis tersebut.

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu sekarang?"

"Yah, kau tahu ... gadis-gadis yang ada bersamamu itu, merekalah tujuanku!"

Naruto terdiam sebentar sambil otaknya berusaha mengolah maksud dari perkataan Marina.

"Maksudmu ... Kaguya dan Yuzuru!?"

"Benar, atau lebih tepatnya Yamai dan Princess"

"Princess?"

"Gadis yang kau panggil dengan nama Yatogami Tohka!"

Marina menjelaskan bahwa Yamai bersaudara dan Yatogami Tohka adalah tujuannya. Dia tetap membuat ekspresi wajah serius meski sebenarnya dia sedikit terkejut sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari mereka?"

"Kalau soal apa yang kuinginkan dari mereka, kau tidak perlu tahu, tapi jika kau mau membantuku untuk memenuhi tujuanku, aku akan melepaskanmu"

Marina menawarkan hal semacam itu pada Naruto. Namun meski begitu, ekspresi wajah Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Kalau begitu, aku menolak!"

Saat itu pula, senyuman di wajah Marina langsung menghilang. Kini ekspresi wajahnya terlihat nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban Naruto barusan.

"Aku tidak mau bekerja sama dengan orang yang tidak jelas arah tujuannya kemana, namun meski kau mengatakan tujuanmu kurasa aku tetap akan menolaknya"

Marina pun kembali menghela nafas pendek.

"Huft, apa boleh buat jika itu memang jawabanmu, tapi..."

CTAK!

Marina kemudian mengangkat tangan dan menjentikakn jari, saat itu pula tiba-tiba muncul luapan energi negative yang sangat besar disekitarnya. Perlahan aura hitam pekat berputar seperti sebuah angin puting beliung, sementara tubuh Marina mulai terangkat kebagian atas.

"Jika memang begitu, maka aku akan menyingkirkanmu!" Ucap Marina yang kini melayang diatas

Naruto terus memperhatikan pusaran itu sebelum pandangannya terkunci pada sesuatu yang bergerak pada bagian dalamnya, Naruto menyipitkan matanya, itu sesuatu yang berukuran sekitar tiga meter..., tunggu ia berdiri?, Naruto membulatkan matanya ketika melihat jika sesuatu itu melihat dua kepala disana, kepala singa dan kepala seekor kambing gunung, dibelakang makhluk itu terlihat ekor yang bergerak kesana kemari namun tak lama ekor itu menjadi kaku dan menatap kearahnya, itu..., kepala ular!?..., tidak salah lagi, Makhluk itu pasti...,

"Itu kan ..."

Yang benar saja, itu adalah salah satu makhluk pernah dia lihat dalam buku mitologi. Makhluk legendaris yang sudah menjadi bagian dari mitologi yunani.

"Chimera!

Naruto menarik nafas sembari menenangkan detak jantungnya.

" **Naruto, makhluk itu memiliki energi negative dan tekanan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dua monster yang kau lawan sebelumnya, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati"**

Mendengar saran dari suara Kurama yang terdengar didalam pikirannya, Naruto hanya membuat senyuman kecut.

Mengetahui Naruto pasti tidak akan lari, Marina kembali membuat senyuman kecil.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau kau tidak akan lari, dengan begitu aku bisa menyingkirkanmu disini!" Gertak Marina

Naruto kemudian melebarkan sedikit posisi kedua kakinya, dan bersiap untuk menghadapi pertarungan yang terbilang nekat.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa!"

Merasa tertantang oleh ucapan Naruto, mata dari ketiga kepala Chimera tersebut mengeluarkan sinar merah menyala yang mengerikan dan kemudian meraung dengan sangat keras.

GROAAAAARRRRRRR!

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

 **Maaf kalau banyak kekurangan di chap kali ini.**


End file.
